Rindete a la Pasión
by luxy1985
Summary: La enfermera Serena Tsukino llevaba toda la vida escuchando las historias que se contaban en su familia sobre lo que se sentía cuando se encontraba a la persona ideal, pero ahora que sabía que había conocido al hombre perfecto, se enteraba de que sólo iba a estar seis semanas en la ciudad y aquel hombre era justo lo que le había recomendado el médico…
1. Argumento

**He vuelto! y ahora traigo una trilogía se llama "Lacy, Janet & CeeCee" por deducción obviamente es la historia de estas tres chicas, están bastante graciosas las historias y espero que les guste, la escritora de esta trilogía es Lori Wilde y Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo las adapto para divertirme, jejeje, un beso Isa XD **

Ríndete a la pasión

Resumen:

Aquel hombre era justo lo que le había recomendado el médico…

La enfermera Serena Tsukino estaba metida en un buen apuro. Llevaba toda la vida escuchando las historias que se contaban en su familia sobre lo que se sentía cuando se encontraba a la persona ideal, pero ahora que sabía que había conocido al hombre perfecto, el sexy cirujano Darien Shields, se enteraba de que sólo iba a estar seis semanas en la ciudad. Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían irle peor, su entrometida familia se hizo cargo del asunto.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En cuanto el doctor Darien Shields entró en la sala de operaciones del Saint Madeleine University Hospital con sus manos recién lavadas, su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes y sus facciones de modelo masculino, Serena Tsukino sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se derretía.

Serena estaba preparando los utensilios necesarios para realizar una operación de bypass coronaria, cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio en la puerta. Serena se quedó sin aire durante unos instantes y notó cómo su pulso se aceleraba vertiginosamente. Nunca antes, en sus veintinueve años de vida, había sentido algo así por un extraño.

Era algo muy intenso e imposible de ignorar.

Sus hormonas se habían vuelto locas y un fuerte cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo estaba revolucionado ante la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia aquel extraño.

«¡Es él! Es el amor de mi vida. ¡Oh, Dios mío! La tatarabuela Selene tenía razón, no era ningún cuento de hadas, existe de verdad».

Serena no creía en el amor a primera vista pero en aquellos momentos lo estaba viviendo.

¡Que se aparte George Clooney! ¡Paul Newman, no tienes nada que hacer! ¡El doctor Darien Shields está aquí!

Aquel hombre tenía el aspecto de un supermodelo. Era alto, musculoso, de espaldas anchas y debía de medir más de metro ochenta. Llevaba la bata verde para operar, pero aquella vestimenta normalmente poco favorecedora hacía maravillas con el físico de aquel hombre.

Llevaba las mangas remangadas y las manos aún húmedas, y ella pudo ver cómo los bíceps de sus brazos se dibujaban debajo de la camisa.

El suave tono de su piel le hacía pensar a Serena que probablemente el doctor practicaba algún deporte al aire libre. Su nariz estaba ligeramente desviada hacia la derecha, lo que le hizo pensar que había padecido una fractura en algún momento del pasado.

Quizá hubiera sido una pelea o un accidente. Los dientes eran blancos y brillaban con intensidad cuando sonreía, y tenía un pequeño hoyuelo en el lado derecho de la mejilla. Cuando aquellos ojos zafiro se encontraron con los de Serena, él la hizo sentir como si ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

Serena sintió como si todo hubiera recobrado su sentido, como si algo que tenía que suceder desde hacía tiempo hubiese sucedido por fin.

Sintió cómo las piernas no le respondían y cómo su pulso se aceleraba.

—Buenos días, señoritas —dijo él para saludarla tanto a ella como a su compañera, Amy Mizuno—. Soy el doctor Darien Shields, doctor residente del Boston General. Me han concedido una beca para trabajar con el doctor Laramie durante las próximas seis semanas.

Ellas ya estaban informadas de su llegada. El doctor Laramie les había contado con orgullo que un joven médico que había estudiado en Harvard y que era uno de los primeros de la clase había solicitado ir a Houston para trabajar con él.

Un doctor que había sido elegido entre trescientos solicitantes. Lo que Serena no se esperaba era que aquel joven médico tuviera aquella sonrisa encantadora y le provocara aquel deseo de abalanzarse sobre él.

¿Pero cómo podría llamar la atención de un hombre tan superior a ella? Era una persona inalcanzable, alguien demasiado importante como para fijarse en ella.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Serena contuvo la respiración, no entendía por qué la miraba de aquella forma. Después de todo llevaba una bata verde, el gorro y la máscara, y tan sólo se le veían los ojos y un poco de pelo. ¿Acaso se había maquillado tan sólo un ojo? ¿Tendría una mancha en la frente?

Había que tener mala suerte para conocer al hombre de su vida justo el día que se le había acabado la base de maquillaje que solía usar.

De repente Serena se echó hacia atrás y se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentada.

—¿Estás bien? —Darien se arrodilló junto a ella sin preocuparse por mancharse.

La pobre Serena parecía un insecto boca arriba y sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

—Ya pasó —le dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro y la levantaba un poco—. Déjame que te ayude.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

Todo lo que él podía ver eran dos ojos de azul celeste que lo miraban fijamente. Unos ojos suntuosos con largas pestañas que se clavaban en él.

Darien parpadeó al sentir un repentino pinchazo en el cuerpo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo pronunciar ni media palabra.

—¿Puedes oír la música? —le preguntó ella.

—¿La música?

—Las campanas, los pájaros, los ángeles…

—¿Ángeles?

—Sí, esas criaturas que habitan el Cielo y tienen alas.

Darien tosió, era cierto que podía oír algo de fondo, pero muy ligeramente.

—¿Te has dado en la cabeza?

—Estoy bien —susurró ella.

—Ambos os estáis poniendo perdidos —dijo la otra enfermera—. Levantaos del suelo y volved a lavaros —les dijo mientras daba palmadas para que se dieran prisa—. Daos prisa, el paciente está esperando y el doctor Laramie no tardará en llegar.

Darien se levantó y le extendió la mano a Serena. Ella aceptó su ayuda para levantarse.

Al tocarla, Darien sintió que estaba flotando y que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo.

La temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente.

Pero era imposible. Ni siquiera podía ver bien la cara de aquella mujer. Lo que sentía debía de estar relacionado más que con la mujer que estaba tocando con el hecho de que se había tomado un pastel de chocolate para desayunar. Debía de tener demasiada glucosa en sangre. Sí, aquella era la explicación más razonable.

No tenía nada que ver con sus hormonas, ni con una inexplicable atracción.

Él terminó de ayudarla a levantarse y ella se colocó la máscara y evitó mirarlo.

—Gracias —le dijo ella en voz baja y después se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera —le dijo él—. Tienes algo enganchado al pantalón.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella mientras se giraba.

—Permíteme que te ayude —replicó él.

Darien no sabía por qué lo hizo pero la agarró de la cintura para evitar que ella se moviera, mientras con la otra mano le quitaba la etiqueta roja que se le había quedado pegada a los pantalones, y desde esa posición pudo admirar el bonito trasero de aquella enfermera. Ella mantuvo la respiración y a él le sorprendió notar que ella estaba temblando.

El pulso del médico se aceleró y de repente se dio cuenta de que no debía haberse atrevido a hacer algo así, y menos aún al notar las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza al ver aquel hermoso trasero.

—Ya está —volvió a hablar él cuando terminó y le extendió la etiqueta mientras intentaba controlar los fuertes deseos que había sentido al tocarla.

—Gra… Gracias —dijo ella.

—Volved a lavaros, los dos —dijo la enfermera mientras señalaba los lavabos—. Ahora.

Se lavaron las manos juntos y aunque ninguno de los dos habló, Serena sentía como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

Darien comenzó a silbar y ella intentó distraerse concentrándose en identificar lo que silbaba. Al hacerlo casi dejó caer el cepillo.

—Hooked on a Feeling se llama la canción.

¿Era aquello un mensaje? ¿Una expresión inconsciente de lo que sentía?

Él tenía que ser el amor de su vida, no había duda ya que si no, ¿cómo podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo?

«Espera un momento, Sere, no vayas tan deprisa. Tal vez este hombre este casado», se advirtió a sí misma.

Le miró la mano izquierda con cautela. Estaba vacía. Pero aquello no quería decir nada, la mayoría de los cirujanos no llevaban anillos pero también era verdad que la mayoría de los médicos residentes no estaban casados. Aun así el hecho de que no llevara anillo no quería decir nada.

Serena no podía creer que el destino le jugara tan mala pasada como para enviarle a su verdadero amor y que éste estuviera casado. Estaba claro ya, Cupido le había enviado por fin a su verdadero amor ya que nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie.

Serena recordó la fuerte descarga que había sentido al notar cómo las manos del médico se posaban sobre su cuerpo. Se había quedado sin habla y aún no podía creerse que el hombre de sus sueños estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Desde que era niña las mujeres de la familia de Serena le habían contado que un día conocería al hombre de sus sueños.

—¿Pero cómo sabré que es él? —le había preguntado una Serena adolescente a su madre.

—Cuando encuentras a tu amor verdadero no necesitas nada más. Simplemente lo sabes.

—No puedes confundirte —había intervenido su abuela Nony.

—Y tampoco te servirá de nada buscarlo —había dicho su bisabuela Selene—. Si no estás segura de que es él, entonces no lo es. Si estás segura no te preocupes porque nada puede interponerse cuando aparece el amor de verdad.

Serena creció rodeada de una numerosa familia y no dejaron de contarle historias románticas en las que ella siempre había deseado creer. Siempre quiso creer que aquel amor verdadero del que le había hablado su bisabuela existía de verdad y no era fruto de la imaginación de sus familiares. Le había enseñado que lo que provocaba el amor hacía que éste fuera inconfundible.

Aquella magia de la que hablaban había funcionado para su bisabuela, su abuela y su madre; si ellas creían en ello, Serena también. Todas habían tenido matrimonios largos y muy felices.

Y finalmente estaba allí, frente a ella. El doctor Darien Shields la había dejado indefensa en cuanto le había sonreído.

Serena aceptó la realidad, aquel médico era el hombre de sus sueños, era evidente.

Y le daba miedo. Le daba pánico.

La aparición de aquel hombre iba hacer que todo su tranquilo mundo se tambaleara, y a pesar de haber deseado durante mucho tiempo que el hombre de sus sueños apareciera, en aquellos momentos temía estropear la única oportunidad que iba a tener de ser feliz por el resto de sus días.

Serena estaba asustada, no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer. Después de todo no podía acercarse a él y decirle: «Hola, yo soy la mujer con la que se supone que debes casarte y quiero ser la madre de tus hijos».

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él de repente con un tono seductor parecido al de James Bond. Serena se acaloró.

—¿Mi… Mi nombre? —replicó ella aún sorprendida.

—Sí, no quiero decirte «eh, tú» cada vez que tenga que pedirte algo.

Los ojos de él brillaron y ella se preguntó si aquel doctor no tendría una mirada de rayos X que pudiera atravesar la ropa para ver su ropa interior.

A Serena le encantaba la ropa interior cara. La hacía sentirse muy femenina; se imaginó cómo reaccionaría él si supiera lo que llevaba puesto y terminó sonrojándose.

Para distraerse y evitar la mirada del médico, Serena se concentró en frotarse las manos y lo hizo más concienzudamente que nunca.

Se preguntó si él también sentía aquello, aquel calor, aquella energía entre los dos, aquella fuerza inexplicable que parecía unirlos.

—Serena —logró por fin decir en voz baja.

—Lo siento, no te he oído —giró la cabeza como intentando oírla mejor—. Tienes una voz muy suave.

—Lo lamento.

—No debes lamentarlo —le contestó él con una sonrisa.

Ella sabía que era una tontería pero le costaba mucho hablar con hombres interesantes. Se ponía nerviosa y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. No tenía problemas ni con el adolescente que vendía periódicos ni con el dentista calvo pero siempre que estaba delante de un hombre atractivo se volvía la persona más torpe del planeta.

Quizá se debía a que era la segunda hija de seis hermanos y no estaba acostumbrada a hablar por sí misma, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Sus amigos le decían que era demasiado agradable, quizá tuvieran razón, ella sólo sabía que le costaba mantener una conversación interesante.

La preocupaba parecer tonta y siempre pensó que era mejor quedarse callada y dejar que la gente dudara que abrir la boca y que se rieran de ella.

Así que estar tan cerca de aquel médico y dios de la belleza le había dejado muda, no era capaz de decir ni media palabra inteligente. Serena se preguntó de qué le servía haber encontrado al hombre de sus sueños si era incapaz de hablar con él.

—Serena —se puso firme y se obligó a hablar más alto, pero no pudo mirarlo—. Serena Tsukino.

—Encantado de conocerte, Serena Tsukino.

Ella se apresuró a mirarlo para ver si la estaba mirando, y al ver que no lo hacía y que estaba muy absorto lavándose los brazos se permitió mirarlo detenidamente.

Desprendía fuerza y una gran masculinidad, ninguna mujer tendría miedo si tenía a alguien como el doctor Shields a su lado. De repente, y como si él hubiera notado algo, alzó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

¡La había descubierto!

Serena se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Se alegraba de llevar la mascarilla ya que le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara. Lo único que podía delatarla eran los ojos así que si no lo miraba a los ojos podría concentrarse en la operación.

Podía sentir la mirada de Darien en su espalda cuando se giró y se dirigió a la sala de operaciones. Estaba tan concentrada que no vio al camillero que llevaba el carrito con los utensilios necesarios para la operación.

—Serena —le dijo Darien—. Ten cuidado.

Su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde y ella se giró pero no pudo apartarse a tiempo.

Los instrumentos se tambalearon y el camillero comenzó a maldecir.

Serena extendió la mano para intentar evitar que los instrumentos se cayeran al suelo, pero una de las mangas de la bata se quedó enganchada en una estantería y no pudo hacer nada.

Se tambaleó y una serie de cajas, de instrumentos, botellas y jeringuillas empaquetadas cayeron sobre ella.

Serena intentó apartarse pero su manga permanecía enganchada.

Sin embargo, antes de caer al suelo, Darien acudió en su auxilio y la agarró con fuerza del cuello y de la cintura.

Serena se sonrojó de arriba abajo, él debía de pensar que ella era la mujer más torpe del universo.

—Te tengo —le susurró él.

«Sí, me tienes» pensó ella.

Cuando ambos terminaron de lavarse por tercera vez y entraron en la sala de operaciones, apareció el doctor Laramie. Darien comenzó a hablar con él y Serena pudo distraerse un poco.

Se criticó a sí misma por su torpeza; ¿qué le pasaba? Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía pasarse la operación tirando cosas porque el atractivo nuevo médico la distrajera.

Serena se sentó en su silla delante de la bandeja de material de la que ella se encargaba.

Poco después llevaron al paciente a la sala de operaciones y el trabajo real comenzó. Serena intentó centrarse en su trabajo y le iba pasando a Amy el instrumental que ella le pedía.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel trabajo y se desenvolvía con facilidad. Mientras trabajaba no podía evitar pensar en el doctor Shields.

«Tranquilízate, Serena, no puedes precipitarte, hay demasiado en juego. Deja que sus sentimientos se enfríen un poco. Quizá esto sólo este pasando porque pronto cumplirás treinta años y crees que se te está pasando la oportunidad».

Aquellos argumentos parecían razonables pero no lograban tranquilizarla, su corazón ya se había decidido.

«Es él, es él, es él», se repetía sin cesar.

No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia él y lo vio de espaldas, mientras hablaba con el anestesista, el doctor Andrew Furuhata.

Observó cómo sus pantalones marcaban sus musculosas piernas y cómo debajo de la mascarilla y gorro de operaciones se podía ver una pequeña mata de pelo negro y fuerte.

Aquélla era otra señal, Serena siempre se había imaginado al lado de un hombre de pelo oscuro.

«Quiero acurrucarme en el sofá y leer el periódico dominical con él, quiero girarme cada noche en la cama y verlo junto a mí, quiero que vayamos a comprar juntos, quiero ponerle el termómetro cuando esté enfermo, quiero ver cómo se lava los dientes, cómo unta la mantequilla en el pan, cómo se pone los zapatos. Quiero que me pregunte si la corbata va con la chaqueta o si debe dejarse crecer el bigote. Quiero que se preocupe cuando no llego a la hora de la cena».

Aquel hombre era todo lo que ella había deseado y mucho más.

Era tan guapo como Ben Affleck, un futuro prometedor, una sonrisa encantadora y sobre todo…

La volvía loca.

Mirarlo a los ojos había sido muy revelador, le había hecho sentir algo que jamás había sentido antes. De repente se empezó a imaginar qué sentiría al besarlo…

De repente Darien se giró y la miró cómo si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando; Serena fingió necesitar concentrarse mucho en su trabajo. Recolocó todos los instrumentos de la bandeja. Le costaba respirar, los focos de la sala parecían dar más calor que habitualmente.

Serena pensó que ya que lo había encontrado por fin, el problema siguiente era convencerlo a él de que era su hombre ideal.

Ella era muy tímida, por eso trabajaba en cirugía, para no tener que tratar directamente con los pacientes.

Le había llevado meses establecer una buena relación con los cirujanos y las otras enfermeras. Sus compañeros de trabajo solían burlarse de su carácter introvertido, pero después de seis años se sentía muy bien en su trabajo.

Tenía que superar aquella timidez, debía hacerlo ya que si no Darien Shields terminaría su estancia en Saint Madeleine y se iría sin conocerla.

Serena no podía permitir que el hombre de su vida se escapara, tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención, tenía que superar sus habituales dificultades a relacionarse con hombres atractivos.

Pero, ¿cómo?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—Hola bisabuela, soy yo, Serena.

—¡_ Drahy_! ¿Eres tú?

—Sí.

—Perece que estás muy lejos.

—Te hablo desde el teléfono móvil —Serena miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación del personal y quería asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca para hablar con entera libertad.

Tenía un rato libre entre dos operaciones y, en lugar de irse a tomar un café, había sentido la necesidad de hablar con su bisabuela unos momentos, aunque hablar tan sólo un momento con cualquier miembro de su familia era algo bastante difícil de hacer.

— _Drahy_, me alegro que hayas llamado, te echo de menos.

—Yo también te echo de menos.

—Tengo una historia para ti —su bisabuela se rió con ganas—. Frank Sinatra se ha comido los calzoncillos de tu primo Sammy.

Frank Sinatra, que era el carnero favorito de su bisabuela, se comía todo lo que encontraba, y se llamaba así porque Frank Sinatra era el cantante preferido de su bisabuela.

—Abuela, no tengo tiempo para hablar de animales, tengo algo importante que contarte.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —el tono de su bisabuela era de preocupación—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—No, nada malo —Serena tomó aire, se podía imaginar a la mujer de casi ochenta y ocho años en la cocina de su casa del oeste de Texas—. Se trata de algo muy bueno.

— _Drahy_, no me digas que…

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Por fin ha sucedido.

—¿Ha aparecido él?

—Así es.

La bisabuela se rió con ganas.

—Por fin. Pero espera, deja que llame a tu madre y a tu abuela Nony. Ellas también querrán saberlo.

—Sólo tengo unos minutos.

Pero era demasiado tarde; la bisabuela ya había dejado el teléfono para llamar al resto de las mujeres de la familia.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció Amy.

—No te olvides que la próxima operación empieza dentro de veinte minutos —le dijo antes de entrar en los servicios.

«Maldita sea», se dijo Serena. Una puerta separaba la habitación de los servicios pero ella tenía miedo de que su compañera se enterara de algo. De repente miró su casillero. Ella era lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber dentro…

Abrió el casillero, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta. Estaba incómoda y hacía calor y pensó que lo mejor sería salir pero justo en aquel momento su bisabuela volvió a hablar.

—Ahora, _Drahy_, cuéntanoslo todo.

—Espera, abuela —Serena reconoció a su madre—. Deja que conecte el altavoz.

—¡Ay! Los inventos de hoy en día… —dijo la bisabuela.

—No puedo extenderme mucho —le recordó Serena—. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Cariño, soy tu madre.

—Y Nony —añadió la abuela de Serena.

—Hola a todas, llamo para deciros que he conocido al amor de mi vida.

Todas las mujeres de la familia se pusieron a dar gritos de alegría y Serena se apresuró a contarles todos los detalles.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, cariño?

—No sé cómo acercarme a él, ya sabéis cómo me pongo cuando estoy con hombres que me gustan, y con él es mucho peor. Digo tonterías, me caigo, tiro cosas, ¿qué puedo hacer para gustarle?

—No hagas nada —le dijo su bisabuela.

—Él se acercará a ti —dijo su abuela Nony.

—Escucha a tus abuelas, hija, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguras? —les preguntó Serena.

—¡Tienes que creer en la fuerza del amor! —dijeron las tres al unísono—. Nunca ha fallado.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias a todas, os quiero.

—Nosotras también te queremos —dijo la abuela Nony.

—Trae a tu hombre pronto —dijo la bisabuela.

—Disfruta del amor —dijo su madre—. Te lo mereces, cariño.

—Adiós —Serena apagó el móvil y se apoyó en la pared de la casilla. Su pulso estaba acelerado.

«Amor», se repitió a sí misma.

¿Era cierto que estaba enamorada? Quizá estaba exagerando lo que sentía, quizá se trataba tan sólo de una fuerte atracción sexual y no de amor.

De repente oyó la puerta de la habitación y se imaginó que Amy se había ido. Era hora de volver al trabajo, así que intentó abrir la puerta del casillero.

No se abría.

Palpó en la oscuridad en busca de una manivela, pero no había ninguna. Iba a llegar tarde a la siguiente operación. Amy iba a enfadarse y además cuando la gente se enterara de lo que le había pasado iba a hacer el ridículo.

—Ayuda —dijo en voz baja —¿Hay alguien ahí?

Silencio.

Intentó volver a abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguió, no podría enfrentarse a aquello, iba a ser el hazmerreír de todo el hospital.

De repente oyó cómo la puerta de fuera se abría y unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Hola? —dijo ella.

—¿Hola? —contestó una voz grave y masculina—. He oído a alguien pedir ayuda desde el pasillo, ¿estoy hablando con un casillero?

—Bueno… ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Me he quedado encerrada dentro.

—¿Serena?

—Sí —de repente, ella reconoció aquella voz.

La puerta se abrió y Serena vio la cara sonriente del doctor Darien. Él intentó controlar la risa.

Ella lo saludó con la mano.

—Hola —le dijo.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas haciendo ahí o es mejor que no lo sepa?

—Estaba hablando por teléfono —ella salió del casillero y mantuvo la cabeza bien alta como si salir de un lugar así fuera algo muy normal.

—Tengo una noticia que darte —bromeó él—. Esto no es una cabina telefónica.

Ella le mostró el móvil para demostrar que decía la verdad pero también deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

—Gracias por sacarme de aquí.

—De nada.

—Bueno —dijo mientras guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su bata y cerraba su casillero—. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Aja —él seguía sonriendo.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hasta luego —dijo antes de salir.

—Vamos a trabajar juntos, voy contigo.

—Ah…

Serena abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo rápidamente para evitar que sucediera algún que otro desastre. Se sentía inmensamente tonta.

—Es inútil —les dijo Serena a sus mejores amigas, Molly Osaka y Rei Hino—. Lleva en Saint Madelaine más de un mes y todavía no me he atrevido a hablar con él fuera de la sala de operaciones. Además, estoy segura de que piensa que soy una tonta y creo que ha estado evitándome.

Era viernes por la tarde y estaban en el piso de River Run que compartían las tres. Era un barrio bastante asequible de precio y estaba bastante cerca del hospital.

Serena llevaba seis años viviendo en aquel lugar y siempre le había gustado aquella casa con vistas al Washington Park. Pero llevaba un tiempo inquieta, de repente sentía la necesidad de vivir en otros sitios, de tener más espacio. Soñaba con tener un patio donde cultivar verdura y plantas flores, un lugar donde vivir en familia… Claro que ella no tenía una familia propia, a no ser que hiciera algo para superar su timidez.

Si no lo hacía se pasaría el resto de la vida viviendo en aquel piso pequeño y convertida en una solterona solitaria que siempre se lamentaría por haber dejado escapar al hombre de su vida por culpa de su timidez.

Serena intentaba repetirse a sí misma el consejo que le habían dado las mujeres de su familia, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que para que ocurriera algo entre el doctor y ella, tenía que acercarse a él y hablarle, tenía que acercarse a él y aquello la asustaba.

—No es inútil —dijo Rei mientras tomaba una manzana de la fuente de fruta.

Rei era todo lo contrario a Serena, tenía una melena morena y unos ojos preciosos y era alta. Llevaba un año viviendo en River Run y acababa de terminar sus prácticas de pediatría, y estaba intentando conseguir trabajo con un grupo de pediatras que trabajaba en Balton Street y cuyas oficinas estaban al lado del hospital.

—Tengo pruebas de ello —volvió a hablar Rei.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Serena mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá. Molly permanecía en el suelo haciendo abdominales.

Molly era fisioterapeuta y estaba obsesionada con cuidarse. Serena pensaba que el cuerpo de Molly no tenía nada que envidiarles al de las actrices y además tenía una personalidad única.

—Yo solía ser más tímida que tú —le dijo Rei a Serena.

—Nadie puede ser más tímida que yo.

—Por supuesto que sí, cuando era estudiante y tenía prácticas, antes de entrar a ver a un paciente tenía que pasarme veinte minutos en el pasillo preparándome.

—Yo me pasaba media hora.

—¿Lo ves? Si yo lo conseguí, tú también puedes.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú habías sido una persona tímida —dijo Serena—. Estás tan segura de ti misma.

—Todo es fachada, por lo menos así lo era al principio. Si crees que vales, lo conseguirás y una vez que lo logres ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿A que sí, Molly?

—A mí no me preguntes —dijo mientras seguía con sus ejercicios—. Yo siempre he sido una persona muy sociable.

—Me gustaría ser como tú. Yo odio las muchedumbres y las fiestas y me cuesta pensar en cosas que decir. Prefiero ponerme a leer un libro que tener que mantener una conversación con gente extraña.

Serena miró a sus amigas, las dos le alegraban la vida y las quería mucho, y también las envidiaba.

Deseaba ser espontánea, divertida como Molly o práctica y realista como Rei, pero en lugar de ello era como un pelele, demasiado tímida como para socializarse pero deseosa de romper con su constante soledad.

Si Molly no hubiera aparecido un día en su casa para pedirle azúcar, ella seguiría sin tener amigas en Houston. También había sido Molly la que hacía unos meses había invitado a Rei a salir a correr al parque con ellas. Desde entonces las tres se habían vuelto amigas inseparables. Ninguna tenía novio en aquellos momentos, y Serena había estado muy satisfecha con su vida, hasta que Darien Shields hizo su aparición.

Desde el día en que lo conoció, no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Les había hablado a sus amigas de él pero como temía que se burlaran de ella por creer en el amor a primera vista, no les había dicho nada de que pensaba que era el hombre de su vida.

Molly creía que la magia la ponía uno mismo, independientemente de la pareja, mientras que Rei no creía en el amor romántico en absoluto.

—Serena necesita nuestra ayuda —le recordó Rei a Molly—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—¡Necesitas un cambio de aspecto! —dijo Molly entusiasmada.

—¿Un cambio de aspecto? —Serena se tocó el pelo y miró el jersey de flores que llevaba puesto—. ¿Y que hay de malo con mi aspecto?

—No quiero ofenderte, cariño —Molly se abrazó las rodillas. Llevaba unas mayas negras y un top ajustado—. Sus rizos pelirrojos se movían con libertad ante cualquier movimiento de su cabeza—. Pero no te vistes para atraer a los hombres.

Serena hizo un gesto de desagrado, la sinceridad de su amiga la había sorprendido. De repente comenzó a hacer un repaso de la ropa que tenía. Su amiga tenía razón; no tenía nada provocativo, nada ajustado, prefería vestir de una forma clásica, le daba seguridad.

Excepto en lo que se refería a su ropa interior, en eso solía dejarse llevar por sus fantasías y se compraba lo mejor, lo más imaginativo. Aquello no le hacía perder su seguridad ya que los hombres nunca la veían en ropa interior.

—¿Por qué tengo que llamar la atención? —preguntó ella mientras fruncían el ceño.

—¿Por qué crees tú que las flores son tan coloridas? —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Para atraer a las abejas y a las mariposas.

—Sí pero… —se defendió Serena—. Yo nunca sabría de qué hablar con una abeja si se acercara a mí.

—No tienes por qué decir nada —dijo Rei—. Sólo mantente tranquila, distante, deja que ellos se esfuercen.

—No estoy de acuerdo —intervino Molly—. Tú debes sonreír y mirarlos fijamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rei—. Pero sigue su consejo sólo si el hombre en cuestión te interesa, si no, no hagas nada.

—No quiero impresionar a ninguno más que a Darien.

Molly se quedó mirando a Rei fijamente.

—Esta chica tiene mucho que aprender.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Serena mirando a una y después a la otra—. Contádmelo.

—¿Cómo has llegado a los veintinueve sin enterarte? —le preguntó Rei.

—Ya sabéis que mis padres son muy conservadores, no me educaron para atraer a los hombres precisamente. Mis hermanas son más pequeñas y las pocas veces que salí con algún chico mis padres insistieron en que uno de mis hermanos fuera con nosotros.

—¿Y después del instituto?

—Siempre me ha costado conocer a hombres —confesó Serena.

—Las cosas tienen que cambiar si quieres que el doctor Shields se fije en ti, tienes que hacer que otros hombres se interesen también por ti. A los hombres no les gusta el compromiso y tienes que ponerles un cebo para que caigan en tus redes.

—No lo entiendo —Serena se tapó la cara con las manos—. Es demasiado complicado para mí.

—No puedes esconderte para siempre, no si quieres conquistar al doctor Shields —le dijo Rei con cariño.

—Sí, sal ahí fuera y sorpréndelos —dijo Molly.

—A ver si os entiendo. Para conseguir al hombre de mis sueños tengo que fingir ser una chica muy liberal a la que le gusta divertirse y que cambia de hombre como si nada.

—Eso es —dijo Molly—. Así funcionan los hombres.

—¿Pero no pensaran los hombres que soy una chica fácil? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí, esa es la idea.

Serena no entendía el razonamiento de Molly, ¿no podía Darien enamorarse de ella por ser como era?¿Por qué tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era? Si a él sólo le gustaba su fachada, ¿qué pasaría cuando descubriera que ella no era en absoluto así?

—¿Y si se siente atraído por mí y empezamos a salir? ¿Qué pasa cuando quiera algo más que un beso de buenas noches?

Molly la miró estupefacta.

—Quieres decir que tú nunca has…

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca. Y sólo me acostaría con un hombre si estuviera enamorada de él y quiero que él también este enamorado de mí.

—Espera un momento —Molly salió de la habitación y volvió un rato después con un preservativo en la mano. Se lo dio a Serena—. Tienes que usar protección.

Serena se lo devolvió.

—No estoy preparada para esto.

—Quédatelo, nunca sabes cuándo puede venirte bien.

Serena se guardó el preservativo en el bolsillo con nerviosismo.

—No creo que mi mayor preocupación sea el preservativo, por lo menos no por ahora. El problema es mi timidez, empecemos con eso, ¿cómo puedo superarla?

Molly frunció el ceño.

—¿No recuerdas ningún momento en que no hayas sido tímida?

—No —contestó Serena.

—Un momento —dijo Rei mientras chasqueaba con los dedos—. ¿No solías actuar en las obras del instituto?

—Sí.

—Para eso tienes que ser bastante valiente, ¿cómo te enfrentaste a tu timidez y conseguiste atreverte a actuar delante de tanta gente?

—Era fácil —dijo Serena—. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en mi papel que no podía pensar en la timidez —había disfrutado mucho fingiendo ser otra persona, dejando de lado la timidez y convirtiéndose por un momento en el centro de atención, ¿podría hacerlo también en la vida real?—. ¿Con qué empezamos? —preguntó repentinamente ilusionada.

—Primero vamos a ayudarte a cambiar de aspecto—dijo Molly.

—Después —añadió Rei—. Te pondremos a prueba.

—Vamos a salir a bailar —dijo Molly—. Allí podrás practicar y hablar con hombres que no te importen demasiado antes de acercarte al doctor Shields.

—¿Vosotras vendréis conmigo, no? No creo que pueda salir yo sola.

—Por supuesto que iremos —le dijo Rei.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. Sois estupendas.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —preguntó Molly—. La noche es joven y los hombres nos esperan.

—Este lugar te va a encantar —le dijo el doctor Andrew Furuhata a Darien mientras aparcaban en el club cerca del hospital llamado Recovery Room.

Sólo eran las siete y media pero el aparcamiento ya estaba lleno y la música se podía oír desde fuera.

Andrew se había ofrecido a llevarlo ya que Darien se alojaba en una residencia y no había alquilado coche para su estancia en la ciudad.

—La mujeres más guapas de Houston vienen a este club—Andrew abrió la puerta de su Porsche y salió a la calle.

—Suena muy bien —Darien se alegraba de salir del hospital; iba a tomarse unas cervezas, relajarse y disfrutar de las vistas—. Han sido cinco semanas muy duras. Laramie es un cirujano muy bueno pero trabajar con él es agotador, necesito relacionarme con otra gente.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta de que parecías un residente que pasaba demasiadas noches solo —Andrew le guiñó el ojo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. No te preocupes, aquí encontrarás lo que andas buscando.

Darien deseaba que Andrew tuviera razón, necesitaba distraerse y dejar de pensar en Serena Tsukino.

Por alguna razón que él no alcanzaba a entender aquella mujer lo tenía fascinado. Darien había asistido a Laramie en treinta y cuatro operaciones, y veintiocho de aquellas veces Serena había estado también presente.

Veintiocho veces había tenido ocasión de ver aquellos maravillosos ojos azules y veintiocho veces había deseado quitarle la mascarilla a aquella mujer. Sólo la había visto una vez sin la mascarilla, cuando la había ayudado a salir del casillero.

Cada vez que se miraban, ella apartaba la mirada rápidamente, pero él se daba cuenta de que se sonrojaba. Aquella timidez lo atraía aún más. Si tan sólo el mirarla lo hacía comportarse de aquella forma, ¿cómo reaccionaría si le diera un beso?

La idea lo entusiasmaba pero tenía que controlar aquellos deseos. No estaba bien intentar conquistar a su compañera de trabajo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Lo primero, trabajaban juntos, y no estaría bien hacer algo que pudiera entorpecer su relación de trabajo. Además, tan sólo le quedaba una semana más en Houston, no tenía tiempo para conocerla en serio. En tercer lugar, y aunque lograra establecer una relación con ella, todavía le quedaba un año de prácticas en Boston y después necesitaba tiempo para fundar su clínica. Pero lo más importante de todo era que no podía permitirse distraerse durante operaciones de vida o muerte.

También estaban sus principios, que le advertían que no debía, nunca, dejarse llevar por la atracción física. Sabía lo que provocaban las hormonas, eran importantes para la reproducción pero no ayudaban en el caso de ser razonable, de ayudarte a elegir una pareja duradera. Sabía, de primera mano, lo que una fuerte atracción podía causar.

Sus padres se habían conocido y se habían sentido muy atraídos el uno por el otro. Se habían casado un par de semanas después, lo habían tenido a él y habían vivido dos tristes años juntos antes de separarse. Ambos le habían enseñado una valiosa lección que él había escuchado con atención. El amor a primera vista era un cuento de hadas, existía el deseo, pero no el amor. Le habían enseñado que no debía dejarse llevar por las hormonas. «Haz el amor con la mujer que desees, pero no te cases por atracción».

Por eso había intentado evitar a Serena fuera de la sala de operaciones, tenía miedo de lo que aquella mujer le provocaba.

Le costaba mucho darle la espalda pero sabía que lo hacía por el bien de los dos, no podía permitirse enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia hasta que no pasaran tres años. No quería repetir los errores de sus padres, no quería hacerle algo así a sus hijos, ni a sí mismo.

No tenía tiempo para una relación seria, y menos aún una a distancia. Lo mejor era limitarse a disfrutar de los ratos que pasaba con ella en la sala de operaciones y dejarlo estar.

Darien apartó la imagen de la tímida enfermera de su cabeza y siguió a Andrew. Ambos entraron en el ruidoso local.

Andrew pasó cerca de varias mesas ocupadas y se dirigió a la barra mientras saludaba a un par de personas de camino.

Darien miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Andrew tenía razón, aquel lugar estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas. A la derecha de la barra había una zona de baile y a la izquierda había una zona de máquinas recreativas.

Darien se apoyó en la barra y pidió un par de cervezas, después miró a su alrededor y descubrió a varias personas mirándolo. Cuando él era niño, le había encantado que su abuela lo llevara con ella porque se podía pasar horas sentado en un centro comercial o en la sala de espera del médico, observando a la gente e imaginándose sus vidas.

Los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos con su abuela eran muy preciados para él. Se había quedado destrozado cuando ella había muerto hacía cinco años.

Su interés por las personas, por lo que les pasaba, lo había llevado a decidirse a estudiar medicina. Aquello y el incondicional apoyo de su abuela. Quería sentirse útil, hacer algo importante y que su abuela se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Después, cuando estudiaba en la universidad decidió especializarse en cardiología. ¿Qué era mejor que aprender a entender el funcionamiento del corazón humano?

Miró hacia la puerta principal, las personas entraban y salían y él reconoció a varias personas del hospital.

Darien estaba a punto de volverse a girar y pedirle al camarero otra cerveza cuando la puerta se abrió y tres mujeres muy atractivas entraron en el local. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ellas.

La primera era una pelirroja, parecía saltar en lugar de caminar. Tenía una melena rizosa que le llegaba al hombro. Era de mediana estatura y tenía un cuerpo impresionante. Sonreía con gracia mientras saludaba a casi todo el mundo.

Tras ella iba una morena alta, esbelta y de aspecto frío. Tenía las facciones muy marcadas y llevaba un traje negro muy elegante y alguna joya.

Sin embargo fue la pequeña mujer rubia que iba la última la que lo dejó estupefacto.

—Madre mía —dijo Darien con la respiración entrecortada.

Se movía con gracia y elegancia y su cabellera larga y rubia brillaba con intensidad. Era bajita y delgada y parecía un pez fuera del agua. Darien sintió una repentina necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos y protegerla de la muchedumbre.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Las tres se sentaron en una mesa. La mujer rubia le daba la espalda pero la oyó reírse ante algo que había dicho la mujer morena. Su risa tenía un sonido suave, muy melódico.

Un hombre vestido de vaquero se acercó a ellas y le susurró algo a la mujer rubia. Aquel gesto hizo que el pelo acariciara ligeramente la mejilla de aquella mujer y ella se tocó suavemente el lóbulo.

A Darien aquel gesto le pareció muy seductor. Tenía que reconocerlo, las mujeres que solían frecuentar aquel club habían perdido la sutilidad en los gestos seductores, como la pelirroja. Pero aquella mujer era elegante, tan elegante en sus gestos que le recordaba a su abuela.

Quería conocerla.

No, querer era una palabra demasiado suave. Necesitaba conocerla, algo muy intenso lo empujaba hacia ella.

Darien agarró su cerveza y se dio un paseo por el bar para ver si podía verla mejor.

Pero antes de que él pudiera encontrar un sitio desde el que poder ver la mesa, ella le dio la mano al vaquero y salió a bailar con él. Miró a sus amigas por encima del hombro y la pelirroja le hizo un signo de aprobación.

Por alguna extraña razón a Darien le molestó que saliera a bailar con el vaquero. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observando. Ella se movía un tanto insegura pero aun así era grácil.

Aquella mujer le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. De repente se preguntó si los ojos de aquella mujer serían azules.

¿Quién era ella? Tenía que averiguarlo cuando el vaquero terminara de bailar con ella.

Darien estaba como hipnotizado y no parecía el único.

«Estás celoso», se dijo aunque inmediatamente desechó la idea, ¿cómo podía estar celoso de una mujer a la que no conocía? Pero entonces, ¿por qué aquella extraña sensación de desagrado cada vez que el vaquero la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él?

A la mujer rubia no pareció importarle que la tocaran, probablemente le gustara que la acariciaran en público y había acudido a aquel club para flirtear con un vaquero y pasar la noche con él.

Darien controló las ganas de golpear algo. «Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Shields. Supéralo».

Negó con la cabeza y se giró, no podía aguantar ver cómo aquel vaquero acariciaba a la mujer rubia ni un minuto más. No podía permitirse enfadarse por algo así.

—¿Qué tal, amigo? —Andrew Furuhata le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Darien se encogió de hombros mientras se preguntaba por qué había ido a un lugar así.

—Te he visto mirando a la rubia, es muy guapa —volvió a hablar Andrew.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Darien.

—No, pero es de las que uno no puede dejar de mirar, ¿no crees?

—Sí —dijo un tanto decepcionado—. ¿Y a sus amigas? ¿Las conoces? —Darien se giró y le indicó la mesa donde estaban sentadas la morena y la pelirroja.

—Conozco a Molly, la pelirroja. Todo el mundo la conoce.

Molly era una mujer muy atractiva, reconoció Darien, pero no era nada en comparación con la rubia.

En aquellos momentos la mujer rubia regresó a la mesa sin el vaquero. A Darien le agradó aquello. Pasó muy cerca de ellos y Darien intentó verla de cerca. De repente olió su perfume.

Olía a rosas, él lo había olido antes… ¿Serena?

Su pulso se aceleró. No podía ser. Aquella mujer rubia no podía ser la tímida enfermera.

Después ella se detuvo, se giró y lo miró.

Darien reconoció aquellos intensos ojos azules, no había lugar a dudas. Había mirado aquellos ojos durante muchas horas.

Ella le tiró un beso con coquetería y se volvió a girar.

Darien se quedó estupefacto. Aquella atractiva rubia era Serena Tsukino.

**Quién dice que el amor a primera vista no existe?, pero pobre Sere Darien la distrae tanto que se vuelve medio torpe, jejeje. Qué hará Darien ahora que vió a Sere fuera del trabajo, se animará o no?, un beso **


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena se sintió desfallecer. Bailar con el vaquero y mandarle el beso a Darien había requerido de toda su valentía. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se sentó en la mesa junto a Rei y a Molly. Estaba temblando.

¿La habría reconocido Darien? Ella quería que él la reconociese pero la idea de entablar una conversación con él la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

—Has estado genial —le dijo Molly mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda—. ¡Es la primera vez que sales y ya has bailado con un hombre! Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Yo sólo me dejaba llevar por él, creo que eso no es bailar.

—Jedite es un hombre simpático, ¿no crees? —Molly miró al vaquero por encima del hombro—. Ha sido un buen amigo al ayudarte a tranquilizarte un poco y sacarte a bailar.

Quizá Jedite fuera un buen amigo de Molly, pero se había permitido demasiadas confianzas al bailar con ella. Serena no había tenido el coraje de decirle nada, pero no le había gustado.

Suspiró.

Era culpa de aquel vestido ajustado y los zapatos de tacón que Molly le había obligado a ponerse. Si se hubiera puesto su ropa el vaquero no se habría fijado en ella, y no se hubiera atrevido a tocarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rei—. Estás muy pálida y sudas —le puso una mano en la frente—. Dios mío, tu pulso está muy acelerado.

—Creo que no me encuentro bien —dijo Serena.

—Coloca la cabeza entre las piernas y respira hondo, no te va pasar nada —le dijo Rei—. Son sólo nervios.

—Iré a por un vaso de agua —se ofreció Molly.

Rei se acercó a Serena.

—Molly no lo entiende pero yo sé lo mucho que esto te cuesta. Tranquila, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Flirtear se vuelve sencillo con la práctica.

—Él está aquí —susurró Serena mientras mantenía la cabeza entre las piernas e intentaba centrarse en la respiración.

—¿Quién? —le preguntó Rei.

—El doctor Shields.

—¿Dónde?

—Cerca de los servicios.

—¿Cuál de ellos es él?

—El alto, moreno, muy musculoso.

—¿Un poco bronceado?

—Sí.

—Es guapísimo, Serena. Merece la pena que venzas tu timidez si es por él.

Serena cerró los ojos. Las náuseas aún no habían desaparecido.

—Le mandé un beso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rei incrédula—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, por eso me siento tan mal. No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a hacer algo así.

—Bueno, está muy bien. Molly tiene razón, estás haciendo grandes progresos esta noche.

—Ha sido algo estúpido, va a pensar que soy una cualquiera.

—No es cierto, pero si lo hace ése es nuestro objetivo. Pero dime, ¿cómo te has atrevido a mandarle un beso si ni siquiera te atreves a hablar con él en el trabajo?

—No lo sé. Me convencisteis para que me pusiera una ropa tan sexy y me había tomado una copa de vino…

—Sólo media copa de vino —la corrigió Rei.

—Seguí tu consejo y actué como si fuera una actriz sensual. No sé qué me pasó. Era como si fuera otra persona —se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

—No es el fin del mundo, cariño. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que no quiera salir contigo?

«Pero tengo que salir con él, ¡es el hombre de mi vida!».

De repente Serena vio unos zapatos de hombre acercarse.

—¿Serena, se te ha caído algo?

La voz de Darien Shields la hizo estremecerse y deseó poder desaparecer. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Quería conocerlo mejor pero sus miedos le impedían actuar. Y Rei no la ayudó mucho.

—Tengo que ir al servicio —dijo su amiga—. Siéntese en mi silla, doctor Shields.

Rei se levantó y Darien se sentó.

«Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo», se repitió una y otra vez Serena.

Después levantó la cabeza y lo vio mirándola. Parecía divertido.

«Baywatch pequeña, finge ser una famosa actriz de Baywatch. Eres atractiva, descarada y no te importa nada en el mundo. Los hombres se arrojan a tus brazos y eres una mujer dura que suele llevar bikinis muy provocativos. Tienes que ser astuta, Serena». Se sentó bien y sonrió.

—¿Sueles venir aquí a menudo? —le preguntó él, todavía divertido. Sus ojos brillaban y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Bastante a menudo —empezó a mentir y la sorprendió darse cuenta de lo poco que le costaba. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta valentía?—. También salgo por otros sitios.

—Eso es raro.

—¿Raro?

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú eras de ese tipo de mujeres.

—Lo soy. Salgo todas las noches.

El parecía sorprendido.

—Quise pedirte una cita pero me imaginé que no eras de ese tipo de mujeres que tiene relaciones temporales —Serena sintió ganas de confesarle que no lo era pero se calló y dejó que el doctor siguiera hablando—. Sólo me queda una semana en esta ciudad, no quiero empezar con una relación seria en la que no podré continuar, pero me encantaría salir con una mujer hermosa que me enseñara la ciudad, y más si la conoce tan bien como tú.

—¿Ah sí? —Serena sintió una fuerte descarga por todo su cuerpo; su abuela tenía razón, cuando encontrabas al hombre de tú vida sabías que era él.

Darien estaba muy guapo con la camisa blanca y los vaqueros, era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de calle.

—¿Estás pidiéndome una cita, doctor Shields? —Serena estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Me contestarías que sí si ése fuera el caso?

—¿Sólo para divertirnos?

—Eso es —él se reclinó un poco en la silla.

—¿Nada que pueda afectar a nuestra relación laboral?

—Así es.

—¿Sin compromisos?

—Ninguno.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos? Aquello hacía todo más difícil, Serena sentía cómo se iba acalorando poco a poco. Iba a tener problemas.

Darien se inclinó sobre la mesa, tan cerca que si ella hubiese movido su mano un centímetro habría podido tocarlo.

—A ti no te gusta el compromiso, ¿no, Serena?

¿Qué le había dicho Molly? Que a los hombres los asustaba el compromiso, que se apartaban si veían que la chica estaba demasiado interesada en ellos, si la mujer parecía ansiosa por casarse. Los hombres querían algo que supusiera un reto, una competición, un premio.

—¿A mí? ¿El compromiso? ¿Por qué iba a gustarme?

—No lo sé, en la sala de operaciones siempre me pareciste una mujer bastante conservadora.

—¿Y por qué pensaste eso? —a Serena la maravillaba la tranquilidad con la que estaba hablando con Darien.

El era el hombre de su vida y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para demostrárselo a él, incluso si aquello significaba fingir que él no le interesaba. No tenía ningún sentido pero Molly sabía de qué hablaba.

—Es por la forma en que te sonrojas cada vez que te miro, cómo apartas la mirada, como ahora mismo.

Ella agarró su copa de vino muy decidida y bebió lo que quedaba. Le ardía la garganta pero intentó no parpadear, tenía que intentar demostrarle que era una mujer atrevida y no una tímida enfermera.

El la miró fijamente.

Y ella le devolvió la mirada.

El local parecía haber aumentado de temperatura de repente, y la música parecía estar demasiado alta. No podían dejar de mirarse y se habían quedado inmóviles.

Los ojos de él intentaban profundizar en ella; leer su cara, descifrar sus emociones.

Él no quería una relación seria, estaba buscando algo divertido, una pequeña aventura.

Se lo había dejado claro, y fingir que ella también deseaba aquello era de locos, pero si no lo hacía él no saldría con ella, Serena no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso.

La clave estaba en conseguir que él saliera con ella. Una vez salieran juntos, una vez que Darien empezara a conocerla se daría cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, que su amor era imparable.

Según las mujeres de su familia, el amor a primera verdadero nunca se equivocaba, salir con él con la excusa de que no quería nada serio no podía volverse en su contra.

Tenía que funcionar.

Pero de repente se le ocurrió algo horrible. De repente pensó que quizá Darien estuviera casado y sólo quería una aventura.

Serena lo miró fijamente.

—¿No estás casado, no?

Él se atragantó.

—No.

Ella suspiró pero después se dio cuenta de que debía actuar como si no le importara salir con un hombre casado.

—Aunque no me importaría que lo estuvieras —dijo mientras rogaba a Dios que le perdonara por decir tantas mentiras.

—¿Ah sí? —él parecía muy sorprendido una vez más.

—Sí.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, eres todo un misterio, Serena Tsukino. Dulce por fuera pero traviesa por dentro. Mi abuela solía decir que tuviera cuidado con las mujeres calladas, te engañaran una y otra vez.

—Tu abuela es muy sabia.

—Lo era, murió hace cinco años.

—Lo lamento, ¿te llevabas bien con ella?

—Muy bien, ella me crió prácticamente.

—¿Qué les pasó a tus padres? —Serena estaba aliviada, hablar sobre la familia era fácil.

—Mamá y papá eran ambos médicos y su trabajo era más importante que cambiar pañales, se divorciaron cuando aún eran estudiantes. En aquellos momentos yo tenía dos años. Iban a entregarme a un hogar de acogida pero mi abuela intervino e insistió en que ella se encargaría de mí.

—¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—Soy hijo único, ¿y tú?

—Soy la segunda más mayor de seis hermanos. Dos hermanas, tres hermanos.

—Debe de haber sido divertido crecer en una casa tan llena de niños.

—Dependía del momento —dijo Serena con una sonrisa y haciendo memoria.

—Mi abuela era mi mejor amiga.

A ella le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre su abuela y lo mucho que la quería. La hacía creer aún más en lo que sentía por él. Estaba claro que Darien Shields era el hombre de sus sueños.

—Tu abuela parece una persona muy especial —Serena lo entendía muy bien.

—Lo era —una expresión de tristeza invadió su rostro.

De repente Serena sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, de reconfortarlo, pero no sabía si era capaz. Entonces le tocó la mano y al momento se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.

Al tocarlo sintió cómo todo su cuerpo vibraba y su alrededor se volvía borroso.

Él también lo sintió, ella vio el brillo de sus ojos. Estaban unidos, pegados el uno al otro, no había escapatoria.

A ella le costaba respirar, su piel se estremecía cada vez que sentía la mano que tenía debajo. Su pulso se aceleró vertiginosamente.

—Te deseo —dijo él—. Te deseo tanto.

Él la deseaba, ella vio el deseo en la hermosa cara de Darien y supo que era verdad. Tembló. Llevaba toda la vida deseando y temiendo ser el centro de un deseo como aquél.

Serena había estado deseando que el amor verdadero apareciera en su vida pero al mismo tiempo temía el descontrol que algo así le provocaría.

No podía soportarlo más, no podía seguir mirándolo fijamente. Apartó la mirada.

Serena sabía que debía decir algo, pero su timidez volvió a aparecer, no podía hablar.

Ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero si ella aceptaba su propuesta, si aceptaba tener una aventura con él, ¿podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión? ¿Era el amor verdadero tan infalible como decían las mujeres de su familia?

—¿Serena? —él pronunció su nombre con suavidad, había tomado la mano de ella con la suya y le estaba acariciando los dedos—. ¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir?

—Mmm —fue lo único que logró decir.

—Te deseo mucho pero no quiero hacerte daño. Si esto no es lo que tú quieres, Serena, si tú estás buscando algo especial, ahora es el momento de decírmelo.

Serena no sabía qué hacer, si accedía a tener una aventura con él, quizá terminara con el corazón partido a pesar de las creencias de su familia. ¿Y si Darien no era realmente el amor de su vida y solamente se sentía muy atraída por él?

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor —dijo él.

—A mí también —dijo ella.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, Serena necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Tenía miedo de decir que sí antes de haber pensado en las posibles consecuencias, y se levantó para bailar con él.

—¿Serena? —Darien parecía preocupado por ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Necesito ir al servicio.

Un hombre borracho se tropezó contra la silla de Serena e hizo que ésta se balanceara.

—Perdón —dijo el hombre, pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y se cayó sobre ella.

Ella perdió el equilibrio y pudo ver la cara de preocupación de Darien, que acudió a rescatarla y evitó que cayera al suelo agarrándola.

Ella se quedó sentada en su regazo y sus piernas quedaron al descubierto frente a él. El brazo de Darien le rodeó la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con un susurro.

Sentir aquellas piernas musculosas bajo su trasero le parecía muy sensual y la dejó sin habla, y a no ser que ella estuviera muy confundida, a él también parecía complacerlo.

La deseaba.

Ambos se miraron, el deseo era intenso, salvaje, peligroso… Ella nunca se había imaginado nada igual.

Serena se dijo a sí misma que debía evitar sonrojarse, si no nunca podría convencer a Darien de que era una chica liberal. No podía volver a la timidez, no debía hacerlo a no ser que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar la oportunidad de tenerlo.

Darien había dejado muy claro que no quería una relación seria, aunque estaba claro que él no sabía nada sobre el amor verdadero. Hasta que él se diera cuenta ella debía convencerlo de que no quería nada serio tampoco. Lo único que Serena necesitaba era una oportunidad, una vez que Darien la conociera un poco se enamoraría de ella.

Era el destino de ambos.

Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar una chica liberal como la que quería fingir ser?

Algo en su interior le dijo que debía besarlo, que debía besarlo largo y tendido, que debía besarlo de forma que no le quedara ninguna duda acerca de sus intenciones.

Era algo fácil, ya estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, lo único que debía hacer era acercarse un poco y besarlo; además, deseaba hacerlo.

Dudó un momento.

A él también parecía costarle respirar y no parecía capaz de apartar la mirada.

«Tienes que besarlo en la boca, delante de todo el mundo, así lo haría una vampiresa».

Aquel adjetivo parecía impropio de ella pero besarlo parecía lo más correcto, lo que debía hacer.

Pero estaba asustada, en realidad ella nunca había besado a un hombre en la boca, nunca había sentido el deseo de hacerlo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Su timidez siempre la había protegido, pero era hora de que ella tomara la iniciativa, tenía que actuar, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. No tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. Se mojó el labio superior para probar y él sonrió.

Sabía que si lo hacía debía hacerlo de verdad, debía convencer a Darien de que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, debía convencerlo de que era otra persona.

Ella lo miró fijamente y notó cómo el cuerpo de él se tensaba y la apretaba con fuerza contra él. La miraba con deseo. La gente los miraba y ella sintió el calor de sus miradas y se estremeció. Normalmente se habría puesto nerviosa pero logró controlar la situación, se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

Tomó aire y acercó sus labios a los de él, Darien la miraba fijamente.

Tiempo después, cuando Serena intentaba recordar aquel beso no sabía muy bien quién había besado a quién. Ella alzó la barbilla y Darien bajó la cabeza. De repente sus labios eran uno solo, un solo trozo de carne lleno de fuerza, de fuego, de pasión.

Serena se recordó que tenía que darlo todo, que demostrarle que era una conquistadora, una mujer liberal y vividora. De repente sintió cómo un gran deseo le recorría todo el cuerpo y se dejó llevar.

Jugó con la lengua y él la siguió complacido.

El sabor de él era familiar, delicioso… Le recordaba a la cocina de su bisabuela, a los platos checoslovacos que solía preparar.

En sus brazos Serena se sentía como en casa.

Serena lo saboreó con placer; por fin, por fin el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado.

Cerró los ojos envuelta en una nube de euforia y aquella sensación la hizo viajar muy lejos, a un lugar mágico y lejano, lejos de aquel local.

La boca de Darien la acariciaba dulcemente y el beso era cada vez más profundo. Incluso a través de la ropa ella pudo sentir el calor, cada vez mayor, del cuerpo de él.

Darien era tan fuerte, tan viril, le hacía sentirse la reina del universo.

Todo su cuerpo respondía antes sus caricias, sus pezones se endurecían, su respiración se aceleraba.

Serena nunca había vivido nada igual, aquel amor intenso, aquella sensación de estar con la persona adecuada.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Darien Shields era su media naranja, el hombre de su vida, su amor verdadero, incluso aunque él no lo reconociera. Él estaba demasiado centrado en su carrera, lo preocupaba demasiado hacerle daño y no parecía creer en el amor, pero Serena sí creía. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ganarse su amor, incluso fingir ser alguien que no era.

Al final él la perdonaría, no tenía opción. Era el amor verdadero.

Darien Shields estaba en el paraíso.

Besarla lo había llevado hasta allí. Ella conseguía despertar cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo y le hacía desearla como sólo pensaba que deseaban los adolescentes. Estaba volando, era el amo del mundo. Desgraciadamente aquello significaba que la caída iba a ser fatal.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, su pulso estaba acelerado, el calor de su cuerpo era inaguantable.

Todo era fruto del deseo, fruto del deseo por aquella pequeña mujer rubia que tenía entre sus brazos.

Tenía que apartarse, dejar de besarla antes de hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirse.

Separó sus labios.

Un fuerte aplauso se hizo a su alrededor y Darien se dio cuenta de que nunca se había dejado llevar de aquella forma por su pasión.

Nunca.

Se enorgullecía de ser una persona sensata, de ser capaz de controlarse, y en un momento, Serena Tsukino le había hecho perder el control.

Darien estaba temblando y a Serena le costaba respirar.

¿Había sentido ella la rigidez de su deseo? ¿Era ella consciente de lo que había provocado en él? Tenía que saberlo.

Era una mujer impredecible, cuando la conoció ella parecía tan tímida que le había costado decirle su nombre y él había pensado que era una mujer dulce, tímida e inocente.

Una buena chica, el tipo de chica que un hombre presentaba a sus padres, una mujer para casarse.

El tipo de mujer que él debía evitar.

Pero Serena Tsukino lo había engañado por completo.

Debajo de aquella fachada de mujer inocente había una mujer provocativa y liberal.

El beso lo decía todo.

Él había deseado besarla desde que ella estaba sentada en su regazo, pero finalmente había sido ella la que había dado el paso. No parecía una actitud propia de una mujer inocente, aquella mujer parecía saber exactamente lo que quería.

¡Lo quería a él!

La contradicción que parecía haber en aquella mujer lo había sorprendido y lo había dejado perplejo.

Darien la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él, pero algo le decía que debía ir con cautela.

«Ten cuidado, tómatelo con calma, no pierdas la cabeza, o el corazón. Le prometiste a la abuela que no te casarías hasta que terminaras de estudiar».

Haber descubierto que Serena no era el tipo de mujer que buscaba el compromiso lo había alegrado mucho, ya que significaba que podía dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía sin miedo a hacerle daño.

La miró fijamente. Su pelo estaba alborotado y sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Aquellos labios que le traían recuerdos de su infancia, que le sabían a cereza y a canela. Y aquellos ojos inmensamente azules que lo atravesaban.

Ella lo deseaba.

Ninguna mujer besaba a un hombre de aquella forma a no ser que estuviera dispuesta a ir más allá.

Pero antes de dar aquel paso debía asegurarse de que realmente ella quería lo mismo que él. No quería terminar sintiéndose culpable.

Acostarse para pasar un rato agradable estaba muy bien siempre que tanto el hombre como la mujer tuvieran claro que lo hacían simplemente para pasar un rato agradable.

Antes de que ellos dos dieran un paso más tenían que hablar. Claro que no podían hacerlo en aquel lugar.

—Serena, ¿quieres que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo?


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Como ambos habían ido al club en coches ajenos, Darien se ofreció a acompañar a Serena a casa caminando por la orilla del río.

Era una noche de luna llena. Aquella zona había sido renovada recientemente y tenía el aspecto de ciudad europea, las farolas iluminaban el delicioso camino de piedras, de vez en cuando había un puente que atravesaba el río y la suave brisa de la noche les acariciaba la cara. La música del Recovery Room resonaba, Serena reconoció la canción de Rod Stewart, era Tonight is the night.

—Se está bien aquí fuera —dijo Darien.

—Sí.

Cuando Serena fue a decirles a Rei y a Molly que Darien la iba a acompañar a casa, había notado cómo su habitual timidez volvía. Sin la compañía de sus amigas, sin el tumulto del local a su alrededor, Serena se sentía sola ante el peligro.

Quería estar con él más que en ningún otro sitio pero se sentía insegura. Era una pena que el amor no llegara con un libro de instrucciones.

Estaba sola con un hombre al que apenas conocía y al que deseaba conocer con detenimiento.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida; quizá se hubieran conocido en otra vida, si algo así era verdad. Serena nunca se había sentido tan unida a ningún otro ser humano.

Era inmensamente feliz.

No sabía qué decir, qué hacer, pero no debía preocuparse… Darien se encargó de todo y la agarró de la mano.

Aquello la hizo sentirse muy bien y caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Los nervios desaparecieron, las dudas también, la paz y la alegría lo ocupaban todo.

—Me siento a gusto contigo —Darien se detuvo frente a un banco debajo de una farola.

—Yo también contigo.

—Formamos un buen equipo en la sala de operaciones.

—Sí.

—Es como un baile.

—Un tango.

—¿Tú también lo crees?

Ella sonrió.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme… —Darien no terminó la frase.

—¿El qué?

Él la acercó y le acarició la cara.

—Cómo será hacer el amor contigo.

Serena tomó aire.

Ningún hombre había sido tan directo con ella. Si no se hubiera tratado de Darien, un comentario como aquél la habría asustado, pero él podía decirle cosas así.

—¿Te asusta? —los ojos de él brillaban a la luz de la luna.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Porque si no quieres dímelo —Darien siguió hablando—. No tenemos por qué ir más allá… Sé que ambos sentimos esta atracción.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—Quiero que sepas exactamente qué es lo que yo siento. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, muy hermosa y deseo hacer el amor contigo con todas mis fuerzas pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti, no quiero romperte el corazón, sólo puedo ofrecerte una semana.

De repente Serena sintió miedo y lo miró, sintió ganas de decirle la verdad, de decirle que sentía que estaba muy enamorada de él. Pero sabía que si lo hacía él se apartaría de ella.

—¿Estás dispuesta a seguir adelante?

Como respuesta ella se llevó la mano de él hacia la boca y lo besó suavemente.

—¿Es eso un sí? —volvió a preguntar él.

—Mi piso no está muy lejos de aquí —dijo ella, muy sorprendida y asustada por su propia valentía.

El la miró muy contento y Serena se revolvió por dentro.

¿Qué la esperaba exactamente?

Siguieron caminando de la mano y Serena no dejaba de preguntarse si estaba preparada para hacer el amor con él. Su cuerpo afirmaba que sí y a su corazón lo alegraba la idea pero su cerebro, su sentido común, la echaba para atrás.

«¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de que es él? Después no podrás dar marcha atrás, no podrás retroceder».

—Esos zapatos parecen incómodos, te está costando andar con ellos.

—¿Yo? No, no, los llevo habitualmente —Serena se lamentó por haber mentido una vez más.

—Llevar tacones tan altos es malo para la espalda.

—Pensé que a los hombres les gustaba que las mujeres llevaran tacones —y que fueran maquilladas y con el pelo suelto y peinado, por lo menos aquéllos habían sido los consejos de Molly.

Él se detuvo, la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

—Bueno, la verdad es que los tacones hacen resaltar tus bonitas piernas, pero no hace falta que lo pases mal por ir a la moda o resultar atractiva.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, pero se limitó a asentir.

—¿Por qué no te los quitas? —le sugirió él.

—No —ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de que le estaban haciendo mucho daño—. Estoy bien.

—¿Entonces, podemos seguir caminando?

Ella asintió.

Darien la agarró del brazo y continuaron caminando. Serena estaba preocupada ya que había conseguido lo que quería, sí, pero en aquellos momentos no sabía qué hacer después.

Necesitaba el consejo de sus amigas, ella no sabía prácticamente nada sobre seducción.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y movió el lazo de su pelo. Ella se lo intentó colocar pero al hacerlo se le deslizó entre los dedos.

—Vaya por Dios —murmuró ella—. Mi bisabuela me dio ese lazo.

Serena se olvidó de que llevaba tacones y salió detrás del lazo, que era llevado por el viento hacia la valla de madera que separaba el camino del río. Durante unos instantes se quedó sobre el césped, pero cuando Serena fue a acercarse el viento lo llevó más lejos.

El suelo estaba mojado de las recientes lluvias.

—Serena —le dijo Darien—. Ten cuidado.

Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde ya que los tacones de Serena se quedaron enganchados en el suelo y se cayó al suelo. Al caerse, Serena se torció el tobillo derecho ya que antes de tocar el suelo logró sacar el otro de la tierra mojada.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo boca abajo, con la cara en el barro, el vestido a la altura de la cintura y sus braguitas negras al descubierto.

—Serena —exclamó Darien mientras corría a su lado e intentaba extraer el pie derecho del barro.

—Tengo el lazo —dijo Serena mientras se incorporaba un poco.

—Espero que el lazo mereciera la pena porque creo que te has torcido el tobillo —Darien le movió el pie suavemente.

—¡Ay!

—Lo siento.

—¿Está muy mal? —ella se asomó para mirarlo y vio que ya estaba bastante hinchado.

—Es difícil de decir, si hay suerte será una torcedura de segundo grado.

—¡Oh, no! No podré ir a trabajar.

—Eso no es tan grave.

Él no lo entendía, a ella no le importaba no trabajar, lo que no quería era dejar de verlo a él. Sintió ganas de llorar.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —le dijo Darien—. Sé que duele mucho, yo me lo torcí esquiando en navidades.

Ella podía soportar el dolor del tobillo, pero era el otro dolor, el dolor de su corazón, el que le daba ganas de llorar.

—Te voy a llevar a casa —él la tomó en brazos.

—Espera un momento, los zapatos.

Darien recogió los zapatos y después la volvió a alzar.

—No puedes llevarme todo el camino.

—Tonterías, no pesas mucho.

—Peso bastante y mi piso está en River Run, que está también bastante lejos de aquí. Déjame aquí y vuelve al Recovery Room y busca a mis amigas.

—No digas tonterías, no te voy a dejar aquí sola estando como estás.

Él la acercó a su pecho y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos. Serena sentía un punzante dolor en el tobillo.

Debía de ser la mujer más torpe del planeta, aunque sentir al hombre que amaba tan cerca la ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor.

—Sé que te está doliendo, lo mejor es que intentes distraerte. Cierra los ojos —le dijo Darien.

Ella los cerró un poco y luego del todo.

—Quiero que pienses en tu lugar favorito —le dijo él de nuevo—. ¿Lo tienes?

El lugar favorito de Serena no era otro que estar allí, en los brazos de él.

—¿Qué ves?

Como era incapaz de pensar en otras cosas que no fuera el olor de él, su piel, recordó una imagen que su bisabuela solía describirle, una de su pueblo de origen, un pueblo cerca de Praga.

—Un prado en las montañas con un pequeño arroyo.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué momento del día es?

—Temprano por la tarde.

—¿Y la época del año?

—Primavera.

—¿Puedes sentir los rayos de sol en tu piel?¿Puedes oler las lilas? ¿Puedes oír el ganado pastando?

Serena intentó centrarse en la imagen de la pradera pero lo único que podía sentir eran los brazos de Darien, lo que podía oler era su colonia y lo que oía era su seductora voz.

—Sí —replicó ella—. Estoy allí.

—Y nosotros ya hemos llegado.

—¿Adonde? —ella abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaban en el exterior del edificio.

—¿Qué piso es?

—El doscientos diecisiete.

—Seguramente este en el segundo piso, ¿no? —él hizo una mueca pero no parecía cansado.

—Puedes bajarme, puedo continuar yo sola.

—De ninguna manera.

—Por favor, Darien, ya me has ayudado bastante.

—No discutas conmigo, Serena —él comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Aquella fuerza la maravilló, sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, no cabía ninguna duda.

—¿Las llaves? —le dijo cuando estaban frente a la puerta.

Ella sacó las llaves de un pequeño bolso que llevaba y se sorprendió al ver que le temblaba la mano. La verdad era que Serena nunca había llevado a ningún hombre a su apartamento, aunque con aquel tobillo ella sabía que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos. La idea la reconfortaba pero también la dejaba intranquila.

Él abrió la puerta sin soltarla y entró.

—Espera un momento —dijo ella—. Encenderé la luz —tocó la pared y encontró el interruptor. Darien cerró la puerta de una patada—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofreció ella—. ¿Café? ¿Te? ¿Un refresco? Me temo que no tengo cerveza.

—No estás en condiciones de ejercer de anfitriona —él la llevó hasta el sofá y la sentó—. ¿Qué tal si te preparo una taza de té y después le echo otro vistazo a ese tobillo?

—Eso suena muy bien —reconoció ella. El único hombre que había preparado té para ella había sido su padre.

Darien dejó los zapatos de tacón en una esquina y después colocó dos cojines entre el sofá y la espalda de Serena antes de echar un vistazo a su tobillo.

—Tienes que quitarte las medias.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, ¿cómo podía quitárselas ella sola? Pero no podía pedirle a él que la ayudara…

Él no le dio opción. Se sentó junto a ella y ascendió por sus piernas con las manos.

Ella se revolvió entre risas.

—¿Tienes cosquillas, eh?

—Menos mal que no va a entrar nadie aquí, podría pensar algo que no es.

—Menos mal.

Serena pensó qué pensaría su abuela si la viera. ¿Y su madre? ¿Las sorprendería su atrevimiento? ¿O las complacería?

La caricia de Darien al acercarse a la parte superior de sus medias estaba despertando un intenso deseo en Serena, que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir.

Por fin alcanzó la goma de la media y comenzó a bajársela.

—¿Puedes levantar la cadera?

Serena la levantó y las manos de Darien se deslizaron por su trasero, provocando estallidos de placer en Serena. Después el doctor fue desenrollando las medias hasta quitárselas del todo. Después tomó otro cojín y lo colocó debajo del pie de Serena.

—Intenta mantener el tobillo en alto. Traeré un poco de hielo con el té. Aunque por el tamaño de la hinchazón probablemente el hielo ya no haga mucho.

Serena estaba conmovida por la ternura con la que la trataba aunque se dijo a sí misma que no debía malinterpretarla, que era un médico y que era normal que cuidara de la gente.

Darien entró en la cocina y ella pudo oír cómo trajinaba. Serena se reclinó y apretó los dientes para controlar el dolor.

—¿Tomas el té con leche y con azúcar?

—No, solo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

—Tienes un balcón —dijo Darien desde la puerta.

—Sí, es lo que me animó a alquilar este apartamento.

—Y tienes plantas aromáticas, eneldo, tomillo, romero.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de plantas? —preguntó ella, muy contenta de que supiera de plantas. Serena solía soñar con llegar a tener un gran huerto en el futuro.

La campana del microondas sonó y un rato después Darien apareció con una taza de té en una mano y con hielo envuelto en un trapo en la otra.

—Mi abuela —le contestó finalmente—. Ella tenía una pasión por las plantas. Los momentos más felices de mi infancia me los pasé en el jardín con ella, por supuesto ella afirmaba que yo era el mejor jardinero del mundo —Darien le dio la taza y se sentó junto a ella. Después le colocó el hielo suavemente sobre el tobillo.

Tenía el aspecto de un niño con aquella gran sonrisa y los rizos que le tapaban la frente. Serena sintió ganas de apartarle el pelo a un lado pero en su lugar intentó concentrarse en el té.

—Apuesto a que realmente eras el mejor jardinero del mundo —ella podía imaginarlo de pequeño, sonriente junto a su abuela, y casi se quedó sin respiración cuando pensó que tal vez un día ella tendría a un hijo como Darien pero en miniatura.

—Pude captar un olor a tomate en el patio pero no los vi, ¿dónde están?

—En los maceteros de la terraza —el interés de Darien en la jardinería la enternecía, ¿cómo podría equivocarse con un hombre así? Un hombre al que le gustaban las plantas tanto como a ella, tenía que ser él.

—¿Qué tipo de tomates? —él giró el tobillo de ella con suavidad, Serena no se percató de que estaba intentando entretenerla hablando de tomates para distraerla mientras examinaba detenidamente el tobillo.

—Tomates Porter, son mis favoritos.

—Los míos también.

—¿En serio?

Los dos se miraron.

—¿De dónde sacas tiempo para ocuparte de las plantas? Quiero decir, entre el trabajo y las noches de juerga debe de ser difícil.

Serena tomó aire y se encogió de hombros, sintió ganas de decirle la verdad, que no solía salir y que si no hubiera sido por Rei y por Molly ella se habría pasado todo su tiempo libre trabajando en el jardín. Pero aquello no fue lo que dijo.

—Cuidar de las plantas no lleva mucho tiempo.

—Aun así —insistió él—, la mayoría de las mujeres que trabajan que conozco no suelen tener tiempo para hacer esas cosas, no acabo de entenderte muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él señaló el vestido que ella llevaba.

—Pareces una reina de la noche, besas como una, pero plantas tomates, eres educada y no bebes mucho.

—No son cosas contradictorias.

—Lo sé, sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—No importa —él se levantó—. Vas a necesitar un antiinflamatorio para ese tobillo y no te vendría mal un analgésico. He visto una farmacia de guardia cerca del hospital, podría acercarme allí y traerte las pastillas, ¿podrás esperar media hora?

—Por supuesto, pero no hace falta que te molestes. Mis amigas no tardarán en volver, probablemente pasen a verme antes de irse a la cama.

—No es ninguna molestia, Serena, además quiero ayudar.

¿Qué podía ella decir ante aquello? Serena sonrió y asintió.

—¿Eres alérgica a algo? —le preguntó desde la puerta.

—No —le dijo, hechizada por lo hermoso que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—No tardaré —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Darien cerró la puerta y Serena suspiró. Tenía al doctor Darien Shields donde ella quería, y todo lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguirlo había sido torcerse un tobillo.

Pero aquel accidente podía tener resultados fatales a largo plazo ya que si ella no lograba conquistarlo aquella noche, probablemente no volvería a verlo jamás.

**Pobre Sere tendrá que pensar en algo para conquistar a Darien si o si, esa noche de lo contrario él se irá, un beso **


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Darien Shields recorrió las calles de Houston con rapidez. Se sentía flotando, en un sueño, como hechizado. Siguió caminando y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel vestido verde y aquellos zapatos provocativos. Además, recordó la ropa interior negra que había podido admirar unos instantes en la caída. ¿Quién habría imaginado que a Serena le gustaba la ropa interior cara?

Y aquellas medias que le había quitado. Incluso el recuerdo desataba en él los más intensos deseos. Recordaba el tacto de sus piernas mientras le quitaba las medias y la forma que tenía de reírse, que le volvía loco.

Ella reaccionaba ante sus caricias, no había ninguna duda, sus movimientos, la forma en que se había mordido los labios, el brillo de sus ojos lo demostraba.

Darien suspiró. La deseaba. La deseaba mucho.

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, Darien no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mirada inocente que contradecía a aquel beso sensual que le había dado en el club.

Era una mujer muy cambiante. A veces era tímida y otras muy atrevida. No podía dejar de pensar en el intenso deseo que aquella mujer desataba en él.

Podía recordar el tacto de su piel, sentir su trasero en el regazo. Podía oler su perfume en su ropa.

Se olió la manga de la camisa.

Olía a rosas, jabón y a una mujer muy sensual.

Era el paraíso.

Pero, ¿por qué Serena? ¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué en aquellos momentos en los que su carrera no le permitía tener ninguna relación seria?

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que tanto lo fascinaba? No era una buena señal, en realidad era una señal horrible.

«Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste con una mujer, por eso te fascina tanto, eso es todo».

La deseaba, la deseaba mucho pero aquello no lo asustaba. Lo que realmente lo asustaba era que también le gustaba cuidar de ella.

—De acuerdo —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta—. Esto es lo que vas a hacer. Compras las pastillas, se las llevas, te aseguras que este bien, llamas a sus amigas para que se ocupen de ella y te vas a casa. Sólo te queda una semana. Serena probablemente este de baja más de una semana y cuando ella vuelva al trabajo tú ya estarás de vuelta. No tienes que volver a verla nunca más.

¿Y por qué aquella idea le desagradaba tanto? Debía sentirse aliviado, no decepcionado.

Quería estar con Serena, aquél era el problema.

Pero una mujer como Serena se merecía a un hombre que pudiera cuidar de ella, que pudiera adorarla.

—Y tú, Darien —se dijo a sí mismo—, no eres ese hombre.

El teléfono sonó tan sólo unos minutos después de que Darien saliera por la puerta. Era una suerte que antes de irse, él le había dejado el inalámbrico cerca.

Volvió a sonar.

¿Quién sería? ¿Rei? ¿Molly?

Serena miro el reloj. Eran las diez y media de la noche, le extrañaba que sus amigas hubiesen vuelto a casa tan pronto.

Serena contestó.

—¡_Drahy_!

—Bisabuela, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—A mi edad ya no tengo hora para irme a la cama, te acuestas cuando tienes sueño, te levantas cuando estás lista. Además, _Old Blue Eye_s tiene un cólico, se comió un traje de tu padre, con botones y todo.

—Lamento que Frank Sinatra no esté bien.

—Se recuperará, a mí la que me preocupa eres tú.

—¿Yo?

—No te hagas la tonta, _Drahy_. Hace cinco semanas me llamaste y me dijiste que habías encontrado el amor verdadero y después nada. Ni una llamada. Ni una carta. Ni siquiera le escribes e-mails a tu madre. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, creo que Darien no cree en el amor verdadero. Tal vez esta historia pueda afectar tan sólo a una de las dos personas.

—No, eso es imposible, él está manteniéndose alejado por alguna razón. ¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?

—Yo…

—Cuéntamelo todo.

A Serena no le costó contarle todo a su bisabuela y cuando terminó añadió:

—Es inútil, ¿cómo puedo hacer que se enamore de mí si ni siquiera puedo estar junto a él?

—¿Va a volver a tu apartamento esta noche?

—Sí.

—Bien —dijo su bisabuela, Serena reconoció aquel tono, la bisabuela estaba planeando algo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Sólo quería saber.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Yo? ¿Pretender algo? No sé a qué te refieres, yo sólo soy una mujer de ochenta y ocho años, ¿qué podría hacer yo?

—No me vas a engañar.

—Buenas noches, _Drahy_, Frank me está llamando.

Y su bisabuela colgó. Serena se quedó intrigada y se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos.

Diez minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Entra —dijo Serena desde el sofá.

La puerta se abrió y Darien entró. Desde aquel momento ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

—Hola —susurró él—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Me duele un poco.

En realidad le dolía mucho, pero no quería que él pensara que era una blanda. Y la verdad era que cuando él estaba cerca el dolor era menor ya que su mente se distraía pensando en él y se olvidaba del dolor.

Darien se acercó al sofá y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. Después empezó a sacar medicamentos de una bolsa de plástico.

—Con esto te sentirás mejor. Éste es para que baje la hinchazón, el otro es para el dolor —él intentó abrir el bote de los analgésicos. No lo consiguió. Sonrió—. Malditas sean estas tapas a prueba de niños.

—Presiona hacia abajo con la palma de la mano al mismo tiempo que giras la tapa —le aconsejó Serena.

—Supongo que la gente tiene razón cuando dice que las enfermeras saben más sobre el cuidado del paciente que los médicos.

—Los médicos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que abrir botes de pastillas —Serena intentó controlar la risa al verlo intentar abrir el bote sin éxito.

—¡Malditos botes! —murmuró él.

—¿Me dejas intentarlo? —Serena extendió un brazo.

—No, lo conseguiré.

Darien siguió intentándolo sin éxito y cuando su paciencia parecía haberse acabado, comenzó a hacer fuerza con la boca para intentar abrirlo.

Serena empezó a reírse al ver a un cirujano con un expediente tan brillante al borde de la desesperación por abrir un bote de pastillas.

—«¿Creds que tiened gradcia?» —dijo él mientras seguía apretando con los dientes.

Ella asintió.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

—Si te estropeas los dientes no podré llevarte al dentista. No puedo conducir con este tobillo.

—«Pod lo menos tenemods muchods analgésicdos».

—Si logramos abrir el bote algún día.

—«Yo nuncad me doy pod vencido»—. Darien apretó con fuerza una vez más y el bote se abrió.

—¡Sí! —exclamó orgulloso con la tapa aún en la boca y con una expresión de júbilo en la cara.

Darien le dio una pastilla de cada bote.

—¿Quieres otro té para tomarte esto? —le dijo mientras le daba las pastillas.

—Este está bien —tomó el té ya frío y se tragó las pastillas.

Darien la observó, Serena era la persona más atractiva que había visto reclinada en un sofá. Demasiado atractiva. Su dulce perfume lo distraía sin remedio y no podía dejar de mirar aquellas bonitas piernas. Tenía que marcharse.

—Quizá debería pasar la noche aquí para asegurarme de que estés bien —dijo en su lugar.

—No hace falta.

—¿Y si necesitas levantarte en mitad de la noche? Tal vez te caigas y tu torcedura empeore.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Te traigo algo? —se ofreció él—. ¿Algo para beber? ¿Algo para picar?

—La verdad…

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría quitarme este vestido y ponerme el pijama…

—Tu pijama, muy bien… —estaba diciendo tonterías, lo sabía, pero la idea de ayudarla a ponerse el camisón lo hacía acalorarse—. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—En el dormitorio —ella señaló al final del pasillo—. En la cajonera.

—Vuelvo enseguida —Darien fue hacia el pasillo mientras se preguntaba cómo se había metido en un lío como aquél y se preguntaba cómo salir de él.

Encendió la luz del pequeño dormitorio, el lugar le recordaba a la Serena que conocía del hospital. De corte clásico, tímida, dulce…

El dormitorio estaba impecable y él se dirigió a la cajonera antigua que había en una esquina. Al abrir el cajón se quedó perplejo. Estaba lleno de ropa interior extremadamente sensual. No pudo evitarlo, tomó un par de ellas y las olió.

Olía a jabón y a rosas, como ella.

La Serena dueña de aquello no era la misma Serena que él conocía del hospital, era la Serena que llevaba vestidos escotados, tacones de aguja y bailaba con vaqueros en el Recovery Room.

Después Darien se miró un momento en el espejo del dormitorio y al verse reflejado con la ropa interior en la mano se criticó duramente. Guardó la ropa en su sitio y abrió el segundo cajón.

No podía dejar de imaginarse a Serena con aquella ropa interior.

Estaba rendido a sus pies.

Le había mandado a su dormitorio, solo, a buscar algo en la cajonera donde guardaba toda su ropa interior.

Serena se sonrojó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Y si abría el primer cajón y veía aquella ropa interior tan atrevida? ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

El analgésico estaba empezando a hacerle efecto ya que no sólo ya no le dolía sino que se sentía un tanto acalorada.

—¿Está bien éste? —le dijo con una combinación de seda rosa en la mano.

—Eso no es un pijama.

—Perdón…

—Pero valdrá —le dijo para poder verlo sonreír.

Él se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y ella sintió un calor que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo, aunque los analgésicos la habían dejado tranquila y relajada.

Veía cada detalle del doctor Shields, las pequeñas arrugas junto a los ojos, los pelos de la barba que comenzaba a brotar…

También se dio cuenta de que parecía inseguro, incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con una risita.

—Los analgésicos te están excitando un poco.

Ella asintió, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Él alzó la combinación.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Quieres que te deje sola mientras tú, eh… te desvistes?

Esta vez ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que ayudarme a bajar esta cremallera.

—De acuerdo.

Aun así él no se movió, permaneció sentado mirando fijamente la boca de ella.

—Puedes tocarme —le dijo ella muy sorprendida de sí misma—. No muerdo —Darien se inclinó sobre ella—. Por lo menos no muy fuerte.

¿Cómo iba a desvestirla y controlarse para no dejarse llevar por el deseo? Los analgésicos estaban presentes, el brillo de los ojos de Serena lo decía todo.

«Habla con ella, Shields, y pase lo que pase no la beses».

—Si el doctor Laramie pudiera verte ahora —Darien negó con la cabeza—. Él piensa que tú eres una chica dulce y conservadora.

Serena se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Calla, no le diremos nada.

Él sonrió.

—No, será nuestro secreto.

—Tenemos un secreto. Ropa fuera, combinación dentro.

¿Cómo se había metido él en semejante lío?

—Date prisa —le dijo ella acercándole la espalda para que pudiera bajarle la cremallera.

Darien comenzó a bajar la cremallera poco a poco y mientras lo hacía dejaba al descubierto la suave piel de la espalda de Serena. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar un gemido de aprobación.

«Contrólate, Shields, Serena está vulnerable».

Le quitó el vestido poco a poco y no pudo evitar rozarle el brazo en el proceso. Serena gimió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente.

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas en alto y tan sólo llevaba un sujetador y unas braguitas a juego. Su pelo rubio y largo descendía suavemente hasta la cintura, como una cascada de rayos de sol.

Sus manos deseaban tocarla, sus labios saborearla y su nariz olerla de arriba a abajo.

Darien sentía que había muerto y estaba en el infierno, ¿cómo podía tener a una criatura tan exquisita delante y no poder tocarla?

No podía evitar devorarla con la mirada, devorar aquellos pechos deliciosos, la exuberante curva de sus caderas…

Era una tortura. La peor de las torturas.

Darien se quedó mirando la combinación que tenía en la mano y deseó tener una bata que llegara hasta el suelo para ponerle encima de aquello.

Se acercó nervioso a ella y le deslizó la combinación por la cabeza.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—De nada.

—Me siento como borracha —se frotó la frente con las manos.

—No te preocupes, se te pasará.

Sin previo aviso, ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos.

—Bésame —le susurró.

Segundos después ella lo estaba besando, él la acercó hacia sí. Su boca besaba con una fuerza que lo asustaba y a la vez lo hacía temblar de placer.

Aquel beso era mucho mejor que el que se habían dado en el club.

Darien sentía cómo se derretía poco a poco, no podía resistirse a sus encantos, todo lo que ella le pidiera él tendría que concedérselo.

Las manos de ella recorrían el cuerpo de él, explorando, descubriendo. Ella olía a rosas y sabía a naranja. Su lengua jugueteaba incansable y provocaba en él un deseo inagotable.

La piel de Serena, sus labios, sus dedos… Todo le provocaba un intenso deseo, lo encendía por dentro, hacía que ardiera de pasión.

Los pechos de ella rozaban el pecho de él y Darien sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba y su sangre fluía desbocada por sus venas. Él reaccionaba ante cada caricia de ella abriendo un mar interminable de posibilidades entre ellos dos.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada, él apartó sus labios.

Ella sonrió.

—Hola, tu eres el verdadero.

—¿El verdadero?

Ella le golpeó ligeramente la barbilla.

—No finjas no saber qué es.

—Pero no lo sé —él no entendía lo que ella le estaba contando y pensó que quizá era un efecto de las pastillas.

—Reconócelo —susurró ella—. Reconoce que tú eres el verdadero.

Darien no entendía nada pero decidió no llevarle la contraria.

—De acuerdo, lo reconozco, yo soy el verdadero.

—Lo sabía —se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. Ahora llévame al dormitorio y hagamos el amor.

—Escúchame, Serena —Darien se soltó poco a poco—. Me gustaría, pero no podemos hacer el amor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estás bajo los efectos del analgésico y no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Sí lo sé, lo digo en serio, Darien.

Él se apartó de ella.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo en la ciudad y aunque creo que lo habríamos pasado muy bien juntos quizá esa torcedura sea una señal.

—¿Una señal?

—Que nosotros dos no debemos acostarnos juntos.

—No lo entiendo.

De repente Darien vio aquella expresión de cachorro perdido y triste… Era demasiado para él.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho, en realidad puede que me gustes demasiado. Demasiado como para hacer el amor contigo y después marcharme.

El dolor del tobillo no era nada comparado con lo que Serena sentía en aquellos momentos.

—En serio, soy un hombre un poco conservador —Darien siguió hablando—. Cuando conozco a una mujer que me gusta de verdad y sé que no va a haber nada serio entre nosotros prefiero no acostarme con ella.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que si le gustara un poco menos sí estaría dispuesto a acostarse con ella?

—No tiene por qué doler —dijo ella. Podían hacer el amor, enamorarse, casarse, tener muchos hijos y ser felices y comer perdices.

Si no, ¿por qué había dejado que Molly la convenciera para fingir ser alguien que no era?

Él extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—No me malinterpretes, deseo con todas mis fuerzas hacer el amor contigo, pero creo que no nos conviene.

—Darien —Serena pronunció su nombre porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Tenía tanto que contarle, pero no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle a alguien que no creía en ello en qué consistía la historia del amor verdadero.

Y antes de encontrar la forma de hacerlo, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

El teléfono la despertó. Se incorporó un poco, se había dormido apoyada en el pecho de Darien y se sentía algo desorientada. ¿Qué había pasado? Después recordó las pastillas y el momento en que se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Darien bostezó y miró la hora.

—Es muy tarde para llamar, es más de la una de la mañana.

—Probablemente sea Molly o Rei que llaman para comprobar que llegué sana y salva a casa.

Serena agarró el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—Serena, soy mamá.

La expresión de Serena se volvió grave de repente. Su madre nunca llamaba a esas horas de la noche, algo debía de haber sucedido.

—Cariño, tengo que darte una mala noticia.

Al escuchar aquello se quedó pálida.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es la bisabuela Selene.

Las manos de Serena comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde en la cocina y de repente a tu bisabuela le dio un ataque como el que tuvo la primavera pasada. Pregunta por ti, ¿puedes venir a casa ahora mismo?

—Salgo ahora mismo para allá —dijo Serena. Su mentalidad de enfermera la hizo reaccionar de inmediato, su familia la necesitaba. Se levantó pero no llegó muy lejos ya que un fuerte dolor en el tobillo la detuvo.

—Algo va mal, estás pálida —Darien la agarró de la mano—. Y estás helada, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Es mi bisabuela, tiene dolor de pecho.

—¿Un ataque al corazón?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, tiene ochenta y ocho años y se toma pastillas de nitroglicerina para la angina de pecho. Quiere verme.

La expresión de preocupación en la cara de él era tan enternecedora que Serena rompió a llorar. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó que llorara a gusto, le empapó la camisa pero a él no pareció importarle.

—La quiero tanto —dijo Serena cuando dejó de llorar.

—Lo sé —él le apretó la mano y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Después de lo que él le había contado acerca de su abuela, ella sabía que la entendía.

—Tengo que ir a casa, ahora mismo.

—¿Dónde está tu casa?

—Al oeste, en Texas.

—¿Dónde está eso?

—A tres horas de aquí en dirección norte.

—No puedes conducir con ese tobillo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—El aeropuerto más cercano es Waco, y está un poco alejado. Además, probablemente no consiga un billete hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Yo te llevaré.

Aquello la enterneció profundamente.

—Pero tú estás de guardia para un transplante de corazón si aparece un donante para tu paciente, el señor Marshall.

—Sólo formo parte de la reserva y la probabilidad de que me llamen es escasa. Además, tengo el busca y puedo tomar un vuelo si es necesario. ¿Cuánto tardan en llegar aquí? ¿Media hora? —Serena asintió—. Llamaré a Laramie para informarle.

—Si estás seguro —no quería ser una molestia pero sin él sabía que no podría llegar hasta allí hasta el mediodía y su bisabuela la necesitaba.

—De ahora en adelante soy tu chofer.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Tres horas después Darien estaba conduciendo el coche de Serena en dirección a Texas. En cuanto Serena le había dado la noticia en lo único que había podido pensar era en llevar a Serena a casa lo antes posible.

Recordaba lo que él había vivido cuando su abuela murió, y aquello lo ayudaba a entender por lo que estaba pasando ella. Aquello lo ayudó a decidirse a llevarla.

Pero a medida que se alejaban él se preguntaba si había sido una oferta razonable, y no era por el hecho de viajar con ella, en absoluto.

En realidad, él estaba acostumbrado a correr en momentos de crisis; la frialdad y la calma con las que se enfrentaba a las situaciones críticas le habían dado renombre en el hospital de Boston.

No, lo que lo molestaba era lo cerca que se sentía de Serena, compartir un momento como aquél creaba estrechos vínculos entre la gente, si no tenía cuidado terminaría dejándose llevar por las emociones del momento y quizá empezara a pensar que lo que sentía tenía que ver más con ella que con aquella dramática vivencia.

Había llamado al doctor Laramie y le había explicado todo. Había prometido hacer lo que estuviera en su mano por volver a Houston si aparecía un donante para el señor Marshall.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y no había muchos coches en la carretera. El aire que entraba por la ventana lo despejaba.

Mientras él conducía, Serena le había estado hablando de su familia. Le había contado que había crecido en una granja del oeste, donde había muchos inmigrantes checos y que casi toda su familia seguía viviendo allí.

Su abuelo, su padre y sus hermanos eran granjeros. Sus hermanas y su madre tenían una tienda en el pueblo. Y su bisabuela Selene lo dirigía todo.

El miró a Serena durante unos segundos, estaba confundido, se sentía muy unido a aquella mujer. Ella estaba apoyada en el respaldo, dormida.

Darien deseó poder acariciar aquel pelo de oro y olerlo. ¿Sabía ella lo bella que era? ¿Tenía ella idea de lo que verla provocaba en su cuerpo?

Antes de irse la había ayudado a vestirse con unos pantalones y un jersey de flores. Aquella ropa le sentaba mejor que lo que había llevado en el club, la hacía parecer más dulce, más tentadora.

También le había vendado el tobillo y mientras lo hacía había sentido ganas de comenzar a besarla desde el pie hasta llegar a lo más alto. En aquellos momentos, cada vez que la miraba y veía las uñas del pie pintadas de rosa se acordaba de aquel momento en el apartamento.

Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados pero él sabía que no dormía, que tan sólo descansaba, intentaba prepararse para lo que la esperaba. Se quedó mirando cómo su pecho se alzaba con la respiración y sin saber muy bien por qué, de repente extendió el brazo y le agarró la mano. Tocarla era como recibir una repentina descarga.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—Gracias por llevarme —dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Para qué están los amigos?

—¿Es eso lo que somos? —lo miraba divertida pero el tono era serio—. Pensé que sólo éramos compañeros de trabajo.

Darien no contestó. Tan sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, no se conocían lo suficiente como para ser amigos, aunque hacía siete horas había estado a punto de convertirse en su amante.

Estaba muy satisfecho de que tan sólo se hubieran besado, acostarse habría complicado las cosas y dramas como aquél podían llevarlos a hacer cosas de las que luego podrían arrepentirse.

—Te estás comportando como un verdadero amigo —volvió a hablar Serena.

La amistad estaba bien, era mejor que hacer el amor con ella y tener que dejarla una semana después.

El sabía que aquello era razonable pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, su cuerpo la necesitaba como necesita oxígeno o comida. Sin embargo la atracción sexual y el amor no eran la misma cosa, sus padres le habían enseñado aquella lección.

—¿Está muy lejos todavía?

—Casi hemos llegado —Serena se incorporó un poco y miró por la ventana—. Sigue recto hasta llegar al tercer semáforo, después sigue por la carretera un poco, nuestra granja está en el lado derecho.

No tardarían en llegar a la granja, en conocer a la familia de Serena. Darien hizo una mueca al pensar en lo que lo esperaba. Un completo extraño con una familia numerosa y muy unida. ¿Qué pensarían de él? ¿Solía Serena llevar hombres a la granja?

Iba a ser una situación difícil, se había metido en un buen lío.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Darien se acercó a un edificio de dos plantas de color amarillo. Había muchos coches aparcados en la entrada. Estaba amaneciendo. El aparcó al lado de una furgoneta llena de utensilios de granja.

Serena se quitó el cinturón y se dispuso a salir del coche.

—Quédate sentada hasta que vaya a buscarte.

Darien salió y vio cómo un grupo de gente salía al porche, intentó no pensar en ellos y se acercó al asiento del copiloto.

—Si me das la mano creo que podré caminar —dijo Serena.

—Yo te llevaré —insistió Darien—. Y además soy el médico así que no discutas conmigo.

—Sí, señor —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba, ¿qué tendría aquella sonrisa?

Darien la tomó en brazos con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Llagaron al porche entre gritos de alegría y aplausos y rodeados de mucha gente. Allí había más de veinte personas que fueron presentándose a Darien uno a uno.

La muchedumbre los llevó dentro de la casa.

Darien no paraba de asentir con la cabeza.

Él nunca había vivido nada igual, nunca había conocido una familia tan numerosa.

—Tranquilizaos todos —dijo Serena entre risas—. Un momento. ¿Qué tal está la bisabuela?

—Está en cama, descansando —contestó la madre de Serena. Era una mujer muy atractiva, de la misma estatura que su hija, con el pelo azulado y corto y una sonrisa encantadora. Le había dicho a Darien que la llamara Ikuko y lo había besado en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no la habéis llevado al hospital? —preguntó Serena.

—No quiso ir —dijo el bisabuelo—. Quería que siguiéramos organizando la exposición que va a haber en la granja, ya sabes lo testaruda que puede ser mi Selene.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ella dijo que estaría bien en cuanto Serena llegara —dijo Ikuko Tsukino.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo Serena—. Ya puedes soltarme, Darien.

—Te llevaré a verla —dijo él, la idea de quedarse solo con toda aquella gente extraña no le gustaba demasiado.

Serena debió de entenderlo enseguida.

—De acuerdo, arriba al final del pasillo.

Darien la llevó hasta la habitación de la bisabuela. Tenerla entre sus brazos le gustaba, lo hacía sentirse bien. Ambos se miraron y él sintió la admiración en su expresión, ninguna mujer lo había mirado de aquella forma antes.

Ambos entraron en la habitación.

Una anciana de ojos claros se quedó mirándolos desde la cama, parecía bastante sana para haber sufrido un brote de angina de pecho.

—¡_Drahy_! —dijo mientras les hacia el gesto de que entraran—. Entrad, entrad.

—¿_Drahy_? —preguntó Darien.

—Quiere decir «cariño» en checo. Nos llama a todos así para no tener que recordar todos nuestros nombres.

—Es un buen recurso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todos los que sois.

—Tiene siete hijos, veinticinco nietos, cuarenta y dos bisnietos. Pero yo soy su preferida.

—Y yo sé por qué.

Serena se giró y le sonrió.

—No os quedéis ahí susurrando, trae a tu joven hombre aquí.

Darien atravesó la habitación y dejó a Serena sobre la cama, no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella matriarca había pensado que él era el novio de Serena.

La mujer se puso unas gafas que estaban en una mesilla junto a la cama y miró a Darien de arriba abajo.

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

Serena parecía entenderla porque asintió, después lo presentó.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo la bisabuela—. Te portas bien con mi Serena, ¿no?

—Sí, señora.

Serena tomó la mano de la anciana.

—¿Qué tal estás, abuela? La mujer se colocó una mano en el pecho.

—Al principio no muy bien, pero ya estoy mejor.

—¿Por qué no nos dejas llevarte al hospital? —le preguntó Serena.

—No me hace falta hospital ahora que tú y tu joven hombre estáis aquí.

—Señora Selene —dijo Darien—. Yo le aconsejo que acuda a los profesionales.

—¿Pero tú eres médico, no? Y Serena es enfermera, vosotros sois profesionales.

—Sí, señora, pero no tenemos ni el material ni los utensilios adecuados aquí como para hacer un diagnóstico.

La mujer tenía buen color, respiraba con normalidad y Darien estaba empezando a pensar que probablemente tan sólo había sido una ligera indigestión. Incluso su abuela tendía a exagerar los síntomas. Aun así convenía estar seguros.

—Iré al coche a por el maletín y volveré para examinarla.

—Eso está bien —dijo la mujer asintiendo.

Darien fue al coche. Lo había aliviado ver que la bisabuela de Serena no parecía estar grave.

—Oh, _Drahy_ —le dijo la bisabuela a Serena mientras le apretaba la mano una vez que Darien había salido de la habitación—. Tú verdadero amor es muy guapo.

—¿Es guapo, verdad?

—Yo sabía que si te traía a verme seguro que era él, e incluso te ha traído en brazos por tu tobillo.

—No te preocupes por mi tobillo, cuéntame más sobre tu dolor de pecho.

La bisabuela la miró como una niña traviesa.

—¿Si te confieso algo me prometes que no te vas a enfadar conmigo?

Serena miró a su abuela detenidamente y con desconfianza.

—¿Qué has hecho?

La bisabuela cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—En realidad no me duele el pecho.

—¿Cómo?

—Shhh… La única que lo sabe es tu abuela Nony.

—Pero, ¿por qué has fingido? Me has dado un buen susto.

—Lo lamento mucho, era una mentira necesaria. Me dijiste que tu amor verdadero te iba a dejar para siempre, no podía dejar que sucediera algo así, ¿no crees?

—Así que fingiste tener dolores en el pecho —Serena se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Después de esto él no te dejará, estás en su sangre, _Drahy_.

—Esto no está bien, abuela, y tú lo sabes. Si Darien no se enamora de mí por sí sólo, no podemos obligarlo.

—Nadie está obligándolo a hacer nada, sólo estamos preparándolo para que se enamore.

Serena la miró incrédula.

—Siempre me has dicho que el amor verdadero es infalible, que no puede fallar.

—Y lo es.

—A mí no me lo parece, en realidad a mi cada vez me parece más un caso de amor no correspondido.

—Te equivocas, él te ama también, puedo verlo en su mirada.

—¿Y entonces por qué estos juegos absurdos?

—¿Juegos? No hay juegos, se trata de un hombre, _Drahy_. Que Dios los bendiga pero a veces son difíciles de convencer. Les da miedo perder su soltería.

—No lo entiendo.

—Todos necesitan un pequeño empujón.

—Pero tú siempre me dijiste que no hiciera nada, que el amor lo resolvería todo.

—Y así será —su bisabuela le apretó la mano—. Yo sólo estoy dándole un pequeño empujón, tu bisabuelo también necesitó un empujón, él no cayó con facilidad, tu hombre me recuerda a él.

Serena se apartó y se quedó mirando a la sabia mujer.

—Así que el bisabuelo no se enamoró de ti a primera vista.

La bisabuela negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero tenía otros planes y no quería cambiarlos. Quería jugar al béisbol en un equipo profesional, creía que tenía un gran futuro por delante —dijo recordando aquello—. Pero nadie puede negar al amor verdadero. Él terminó convenciéndose y nos casamos cuando yo cumplí los dieciocho. Dentro de un mes, en mi cumpleaños, cumpliremos setenta años de feliz matrimonio.

—¿Renunció a su sueño por ti?

La bisabuela suspiró.

—Eso es el amor, _Drahy_, es cuando un hombre se da cuenta de que tú eres lo más importante para él.

—¿Qué hiciste para convencerlo?

La bisabuela se rió.

—Nos perdimos en las cuevas de Longhorn. Por suerte yo llevaba vino, una cesta llena de sus bocadillos favoritos y una manta. Cuando conseguimos salir ya se había olvidado del béisbol y me pidió que me casara con él.

—Pero, ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Y si hubiera elegido el béisbol en lugar de a ti?

—Entonces tú no estarías aquí, ¿no crees? —la bisabuela le apartó un rizo de la cara—. Porque una vez que conocí a mi amor verdadero supe que no habría otro hombre para mí. Sabía que si no tenía a Armando Tsukino me iba a quedar soltera.

—¿En serio?

La anciana se encogió de hombros.

—El es mi media naranja.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—Porque Darien tiene una vida en Boston.

—Su vida está junto a ti, en Boston, en Texas, da igual.

—Tú no lo entiendes, nada es tan sencillo.

—¿Crees que tu abuela Nony y tu abuelo Jim no lo pasaron mal? Perdieron un bebé en 1948 y casi se separan. ¿Crees que tu madre y tu padre no han tenido problemas? Criar a seis hijos no es tarea fácil. El amor no borra las dificultades, _Drahy_, sólo te dice con quién tienes que compartir tu vida, hacer que el amor dure depende de ti.

—Así no me lo has contado otras veces, otras veces parecía tan mágico, tan fácil.

—Lo es si no complicamos las cosas —la bisabuela le dio un pañuelo—. No llores, _Drahy_, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Serena? —Darien estaba en la puerta con el maletín en la mano—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco sensible.

Serena sentía algo muy fuerte por aquel hombre cada vez que lo miraba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando él estaba cerca y su mirada parecía una caricia en su cuerpo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía que estaba flotando.

Estaba claro que era amor a primera vista, pero no había ninguna garantía de que él sintiera lo mismo.

Darien abrió el maletín y sacó el estetoscopio. Varios miembros de la familia se acercaron a la puerta para observar.

—¡Sere! —dijo su hermano pequeño, Helios, mientras le mostraba unas muletas que sujetaba en la mano—. Mira lo que he encontrado en el ático.

—Gracias —dijo ella. De aquella forma Darien no tendría que llevarla a todas partes, lo que la aliviaba y la entristecía a la vez.

—Huele a salchichas —le dijo la bisabuela a Serena mientras Darien la examinaba—. Traedme el desayuno.

Serena lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su abuela.

—Nada de eso, tienes dolores en el pecho, no puedes comer salchichas.

No iba a permitir que su bisabuela saliera victoriosa y sin ningún tipo de castigo por aquel engaño.

Lo que sí tenía que hacer era sacar a Darien de allí lo antes posible. Si no, su familia empezaría a planear la boda enseguida.

**Ve que abuelita mas mentirosa, jajaja, haber que se le ocurre hacer para que este par termine juntos.**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¡Fuera! —exclamó la bisabuela—. ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! Quiero que me dejéis a solas con el doctor. Serena, tú también tienes que irte.

—Pero, abuela… —Serena se quedó mirando a la anciana.

—Vete.

Darien le guiñó el ojo a Serena.

—Vete, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, desayuna un poco, no tardaré en bajar —Darien pensó que la bisabuela querría decirle algo que no quería que el resto de la familia supiera.

Darien observó a Serena marcharse con las muletas; ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no sentía un deseo tan sobrecogedor por alguien? Podía recordar perfectamente lo que su tacto desataba en él, lo que su lengua saboreaba, y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Cierra la puerta —le dijo la bisabuela.

—Sí, señora.

—Ahora ve a la cajonera y abre el joyero.

Darien obedeció.

—Aparta los collares y los pendientes, tiene un compartimiento secreto en el fondo.

Darien siguió sus instrucciones y descubrió unos gemelos con la forma de un rayo. Eran únicos, extraños.

—Quiero que te los quedes.

—No, señora, estos gemelos parecen una herencia familiar.

—Son para ti, por cuidar tan bien de mi bisnieta.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo agradezco, señora Selene, pero no tiene que pagarme por ser amigo de Serena.

—Eres más que un amigo y tú lo sabes.

Aquella afirmación lo dejó sorprendido y se movió incómodo sin saber cómo salir de aquella delicada situación. La anciana le caía bien, la familia entera le caía bien. Ése era el problema, no podía permitir que pensaran que eran más que amigos.

—Ven aquí, siéntate. Te contaré la historia del amor verdadero.

La historia era bonita, bonita y diferente, hablaba de un amor a primera vista, de un amor verdadero que era como un rayo. Un amor que duraba para siempre en lugar del amor que conocía de sus padres. Un amor que sin embargo había terminado en un duro divorcio.

—Sus nietos se merecen estos gemelos, yo no puedo aceptarlos.

—El amor verdadero, el rayo, no puede negarse. Quédatelos, debes hacerlo.

Cuanto más pensaba en el engaño de su bisabuela, más se exasperaba. A Serena no le gustaban las mentiras. Se había dejado convencer por sus amigas, y después por las artimañas de su bisabuela.

El rayo. El amor verdadero.

La enfadaba pensar que se había pasado toda la vida creyendo en una historia fantasiosa de amor a primera vista. Había utilizado aquella historia para refugiarse en su timidez, para esperar que apareciera aquel mítico príncipe azul.

De repente se dio cuenta de que podría haber pasado todo aquel tiempo saliendo, conociendo hombres, lo que sus amigas habían tratado de decirle. Había estado demasiado obsesionada con la tradición familiar como para darse cuenta.

Pero parte de ella pensaba que la historia era cierta, que Darien y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Serena paseó por el pasillo, ¿qué le estaría contando su bisabuela a Darien? Se acercó a la puerta pero tan sólo escuchó susurros.

No podía soportarlo más así que llamó a la puerta y entró. Cuando lo hizo vio a Darien sentado junto a su bisabuela.

Se miraron y él le guiñó un ojo. Tenían que marcharse antes de que se complicaran las cosas.

—Como te encuentras mejor, creo que lo mejor será que Darien y yo volvamos a Houston.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, _Drahy_? No te vemos mucho por aquí, además, no habéis dormido nada. Ves, tu joven hombre está bostezando.

—Sí, pero Darien tiene un paciente en Houston que está esperando un transplante, lo mejor será que volvamos.

La bisabuela se puso una mano en el pecho, se reclinó y cerró los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Me ha dado una palpitación!

Darien se apresuró a tomarle el pulso, parecía preocupado.

—No va a funcionar, nos vamos. La bisabuela abrió un ojo.

—Bien, vete. Déjame cuando más te necesito.

—Si de verdad estuvieras enferma nos dejarías llevarte al hospital —Serena no iba a dejarse convencer, ya había tenido bastante.

—Serena, ¿crees que es bueno disgustarla de esa forma?

—Está perfectamente, créeme.

—¿Podría hablar contigo en el pasillo?

Cuando estaban en el pasillo él se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja.

—Escúchame, Serena, no me importa quedarme un poco más para asegurarnos de que tu bisabuela está bien. Si quieres volver por mí no te preocupes, Laramie me dijo que no soy imprescindible en la operación.

—Pero es tu primer transplante de corazón, si te lo pierdes, ¿cuándo volverás a tener la oportunidad de presenciar algo así?

—En primer lugar, es poco probable que encuentren donante este fin de semana, pero si fuera así podría volar hasta Houston, después podría volver a por tu coche.

—Eres muy amable —dijo Serena—. Pero algo me dice que la bisabuela está perfectamente. Deberíamos irnos ya.

—Nunca se puede estar seguro con una mujer tan mayor como ella.

—Me siento culpable por haberte obligado a venir hasta aquí para nada.

—Tú no me obligaste, estoy aquí contigo porque quise.

Estaba diciendo todo lo que ella deseaba escuchar, ella estaba a punto de derretirse, era una buena persona, pero aquello no quería decir que fuera su media naranja.

—Darien, creo que es mejor que regresemos a Houston, siempre que puedas conducir sin haber dormido nada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Si sólo he estado despierto veinticuatro horas, eso no es nada.

—Entonces vamos a despedirnos y marchémonos.

Ella entró en la habitación para contarle a la bisabuela que se iban.

—¿Estás convencida? —le preguntó su bisabuela.

—Me niego a forzar las cosas entre Darien y yo.

—Eres una mujer testaruda, me recuerdas a tu bisabuelo.

Serena se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

—Te quiero y te agradezco la ayuda, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndole. Si me quiere como soy, muy bien, si no…

—¿Puedes llamar a tu abuela Nony antes de irte?

—Por supuesto.

Serena se despidió de su bisabuela y se reunió con Darien. Después bajaron a despedirse del resto de la familia y a avisar a Nony.

—Quedaos a desayunar —les dijo la madre de Serena.

Serena negó con la cabeza, era una oferta tentadora. Quedarse, comer y permitir que su familia controlara su vida, ya lo había permitido durante demasiado tiempo.

—Darien, convéncela tú —le pidió la madre de Serena.

Él alzó las manos y se rió.

—Yo tan sólo soy el chófer.

—Tenemos que irnos, en serio, mamá. Estoy segura de que la bisabuela estará bien, probablemente tan sólo ha sido una indigestión. Pasadlo bien en la exposición.

Después de despedirse y apoyada contra el coche, Serena suspiró. Necesitaba ir a su apartamento, necesitaba estar sola y ordenar todos sus sentimientos.

Cuando Darien intentó arrancar no pudo hacerlo.

Lo intentó una y otra vez.

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes la batería?

—La cambié hace seis meses.

—Entonces no puede ser eso. Desgraciadamente, no sé mucho sobre coches.

Las desgracias parecían perseguirla. En el momento en que más deseaba marcharse y descansar de su numerosa familia, se veía obligada a quedarse.

—El desayuno y una siesta están empezando a parecerme una buena idea.

—Sí —afirmó Serena—, muy buena idea.

—Además, si nos quedamos un poco más podemos asegurarnos de que tu bisabuela realmente está bien.

Serena sintió ganas de confesarle la verdad, pero no lo hizo porque si lo hacía tendría que explicarle también por qué la anciana había hecho algo así.

Y no estaba preparada para afrontar la realidad.

Que era que él no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él.

—Haruka puede echarle un vistazo a tu coche cuando vuelva de la exposición, estoy segura de que sabrá arreglarlo —le dijo Ikuko Tsukino mientras colocaba un enorme plato de huevos revueltos delante de Darien y de Serena.

Aquellos platos le traían muchos recuerdos a él porque su abuela había tenido unos iguales.

La madre de Serena les había preparado un gran desayuno con todo lo imaginable. A Darien se le hacía la boca agua.

—Pero la exposición no termina hasta las diez de la noche—dijo Serena.

—Para entonces tú y Darien habréis dormido un rato y estaréis preparados para volver con calma.

Serena suspiró y él se preguntó, una vez más, por qué Serena tenía tantas ganas de regresar a Houston. Estaba claro que su bisabuela parecía estar bien pero su familia era muy cariñosa, la trataban muy bien y se estaba muy a gusto en aquella casa. Él no entendía por qué ella no quería pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Ella había cambiado una vez más, no era ni la tímida enfermera ni la chica provocativa y liberal; en casa era la hermana mayor, era maternal y responsable.

Eran un grupo divertido y alegre y la casa estaba llena de ruidos y risas. Lo habían aceptado como uno más sin problemas y él se sentía muy a gusto, pero no era parte de aquella familia.

Estaba allí por accidente, si no hubiera estado en el apartamento de Serena cuando la llamaron, no habría ido con ella.

—Así que, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que tú y mi hija salís juntos? —le preguntó la señora Tsukino.

—Mamá —le explicó Serena—. Darien es tan sólo un amigo.

Estaba claro que la madre no se lo creía. En aquel momento él se dio cuenta de que probablemente Serena no solía llevar a hombres extraños a la casa, por eso les había costado tan poco aceptarlo. La familia creía que si él estaba allí era porque tenía una relación seria con Serena.

Darien tomó aire, ¿cómo se había metido en semejante lío? Serena era una buena chica con una moral conservadora como él había sospechado desde el principio, verla en aquel ambiente era suficiente como para despejar cualquier incógnita. Nunca podría tener algo poco serio con ella, la mujer liberal que había conocido en el club era falsa, fingida.

¿Por qué había hecho algo así?

Y aun así él sabía que aquellos besos… aquellos besos habían sido apasionados y sinceros.

Pero él no podía tener una relación seria en aquellos momentos, lo primero que tenía que hacer era alcanzar sus objetivos médicos.

Y no podía pedirle que lo esperara. Serena estaba en lo mejor de la vida y probablemente no querría esperar mucho para casarse y tener hijos. Ella se lo merecía. Necesitaba a un hombre que pudiera dedicarse a cuidarla, a adorarla y no un cirujano que aún tenía que establecerse.

A Darien le dio mucha pena pensar que él no iba a formar parte de su familia, pero también sintió claustrofobia, como si algo que no podía controlar lo estuviera arrastrando hacia… ¿Hacia dónde?

También estaban los gemelos que le había regalado la bisabuela de Serena. El rayo, el amor verdadero, el amor a primera vista, el fracaso de sus padres…

No era porque no sintiera nada por Serena, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, demasiado tal vez. Pero no quería que ella esperara conseguir algo de él que no podía darle. No en aquel momento de su vida. Se negaba a enamorarse, a casarse antes de estar preparado. Sus padres habían cometido un gran error y él no quería seguir sus pasos.

La gran pena que vivió en su infancia lo justificaba, él había aprendido, no estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores que sus padres.

—Abuela Nony —dijo Serena—, ya que tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que Haruka vuelva de la exposición, puedes ir con el resto. Darien y yo cuidaremos de la bisabuela.

—¿Estás segura? Tenía muchas ganas de ir…

—Váyase tranquila —dijo Darien, después se dio cuenta de que si se iba, él y Serena se quedarían solos, con la bisabuela, claro.

¿Era aquello lo que quería? ¿Estar solo con Serena? Sí, se contestó a sí mismo. Necesitaban hablar a solas. Necesitaba saber si ella también creía en aquella idea del rayo y del amor verdadero.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta trasera.

La madre de Serena saludó a un hombre alto y desgarbado.

—Entra, Seiya.

El hombre entró.

—Me enteré de lo que le ha pasado a la bisabuela y sólo pasé para ver si estaba bien antes de ir a la exposición —Seiya se quedó mirando a Serena y se quedó callado unos segundos—. Serena, estás en casa…

A Darien no le gustó cómo aquel hombre la miraba, no hacía falta observarlo demasiado como para saber que ella le gustaba mucho.

Los celos eran algo que Darien desconocía, por lo menos en lo referente a las mujeres.

—Hola, Seiya —le dijo Serena con simpatía, pero estaba claro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Darien se alegró mucho y estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría, pero un momento después se preguntó por qué. No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así. Serena Tsukino no le pertenecía, podía salir con quien ella quisiera.

Seiya se quedó junto a la puerta mirándola durante un buen rato y Darien sintió ganas de golpearle la cara.

—Darien —le dijo la abuela de Serena —, prueba esta salsa.

Darien pudo ver de reojo cómo algo entraba por la puerta y varias personas gritaron a la vez.

—¡Sacad a Frank Sinatra de aquí!

Darien frunció el ceño mientras la traviesa cabra se deslizaba entre las piernas de Nony y se dirigía hacia la mesa del desayuno.

La abuela de Serena perdió el equilibrio y la salsa salió volando por los aires y cayó…

Justo encima de los pantalones de Darien.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—Siento lo de tus pantalones —dijo Serena—. Y siento que la secadora este estropeada.

Darien la miró. Todo el mundo se había ido a la exposición y ella estaba apoyada en las muletas, observándolo mientras tendía los vaqueros y la camisa blanca en el tendedero.

Era demasiado alto como para que alguien le pudiera prestar unos pantalones y tan sólo llevaba los calzoncillos puestos.

—No importa —él le sonrió—. Mis vaqueros estarán secos cuando nos levantemos de la siesta.

—Vamos —le dijo Serena—. Te enseñaré donde esta la habitación de invitados, pero no esperes nada especial.

—Lo único que necesito es un lugar para descansar, no puede ser mucho peor que dormir encima de una mesa.

—Sígueme.

Él se quedó mirando cómo Serena se movía. Se estaba volviendo toda una experta de las muletas. A Darien le encantaba mirar cómo aquel delicioso trasero se movía, tenía tantas ganas de tocarla, de olerla, de sentirla, de desnudarla…

De repente, se dio cuenta de que iba bastante lejos de él y tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y ese Seiya? —lo sorprendió mucho preguntar de repente.

—A Seiya le gusto desde que somos niños —dijo Serena con un suspiro—. Me ha pedido que me case con él por lo menos cien veces.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

—Es guapo, ¿por qué nunca le has dicho que sí?

—No lo amo, es muy dulce pero sólo le interesan las vacas, el maíz y poco más —de repente ella hizo una mueca—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella se detuvo a cien metros de la casa y se giró para mirarlo.

—Por nada en particular.

—¿No estarás celoso, no?

Ella lo miró divertida. Estaba muy atractiva con aquel jersey y el pelo recogido.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Yo no soy celoso.

—¿Cómo? —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Darien se movió nervioso, ¿cómo podía haber dicho algo así?

—Lo que quiero decir es que los celos son un sentimiento destructivo que nace de la pasión y yo intento que la pasión no me domine.

—Entiendo —ella parecía bastante decepcionada.

—Estoy intentando explicarte algo —extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo, a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, Darien deseaba experimentar una fuerte pasión con ella. Quería verla en su estado más salvaje, quería verla llena de deseo, de deseo por él. Empezó a hablarle de sus padres, para recordárselo a sí mismo fundamentalmente—. Serena, hay algo que quiero contarte.

—Dime.

—No permito que mis deseos sexuales me dominen por una razón.

Ella asintió.

—Te estoy escuchando.

Él le soltó el brazo ya que sentir su piel lo distraía.

—Mis padres se conocieron en la playa un fin de semana. Se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro desde que se vieron. Mi madre solía decir que fue como un tren desbocado, y así es como acabó también, ya que arruinó sus vidas —se detuvo un momento, tomó aire y continuó—. Hicieron el amor el mismo día que se conocieron, ambos estaban estudiando para ser médicos, lo peor en aquellos momentos era casarse pero lo hicieron. Desgraciadamente estudiar y ser padres era muy difícil y la intensa pasión entre ellos pasó del amor al odio. Se divorciaron cuando yo tenía dos años y yo me prometí que nunca tomaría una decisión seria basada en la atracción sexual.

El sintió cómo ella lo miraba, pero se sintió incapaz de mirarla ya que tenía miedo de que ella descubriera lo que sentía, así que se quedó mirando la cabra que estaba pastando debajo del tendedero.

Quizá se sintiera muy atraído por Serena y por su agradable familia, pero no podía ser.

Era imposible.

Mantener la relación como hasta el momento era lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Puedes abrir la valla? —le preguntó ella.

Darien abandonó sus pensamientos y se adelantó para abrir la valla.

—Y la puerta del granero.

El obedeció.

El granero estaba lleno de polvo, de paja y tenía poca luz.

Serena estornudó.

—Salud.

Ella sonrió y apoyó las muletas junto a la puerta. Parecía una adolescente, sin maquillaje y con el pelo recogido.

—La cama está arriba —le señaló las escaleras del fondo.

Darien la miró completamente hipnotizado. Se mojó los labios. Su pulso se aceleró.

Su cuerpo no aceptaba lo que la mente había decidido.

La deseaba.

Serena sentía que su interior era un torbellino de sentimientos. Darien no creía en el amor a primera vista, en el rayo, en el amor verdadero. La pregunta era: ¿creía ella en aquella historia? ¿O había vivido engañada toda su vida?

Se estaba cuestionando sus creencias. Primero había descubierto que el amor verdadero no siempre era infalible y después Darien le había contado la horrible historia de sus padres. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

Se iría del granero enseguida, huiría de aquella atracción que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él; le había mostrado dónde dormir, quedarse no serviría de nada.

Pero no era capaz de marcharse.

Quizá la historia del amor no era real pero era innegable que se sentía atraída por Darien, quería hacer el amor con él independientemente de que fuera o no el hombre de su vida. El amor y el sexo eran cosas muy diferentes y ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de aquello. Tal vez tan sólo se sintiera atraída por él.

Durante horas no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en besarlo de nuevo.

Sus labios deseaban unirse con los de él, sus brazos deseaban rodear su cuello… Quería besarlo, acariciarlo, olerlo, sentirlo…

No estaba fingiendo ser una mujer experimentada, ni tampoco creía en la historia de su familia, era hora de liberarse. Era hora de ser simplemente Serena, con la única pretensión de estar con Darien. Por una vez en la vida no se sentía avergonzada de su sexualidad, de su falta de experiencia.

Tenía en el bolsillo el preservativo que le había dado Molly.

Deseaba a Darien y no le importaba si él la amaba. Preferiría que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero ya estaba cansada de creer en cuentos de hadas, quería saber qué significaba ser mujer. Quería saber qué era tener a un hombre que la deseara, que la estrechara entre sus brazos, que le hiciera el amor. Ella lo amaba y si él se iba después de que hubieran hecho el amor ella seguiría adelante.

El la agarró de la cintura por detrás.

—Ten cuidado, podrías caerte.

Ella sintió aquella dureza a la altura de su cintura, no había confusión posible.

Serena giró la cabeza, sus labios estaban tan cerca.

Darien gimió.

El aire del granero se hacía irrespirable y la idea de sus cuerpos desnudos revolcándose encima de la paja la hizo estremecerse de placer.

Necesita hacerlo, estaba desesperada.

Había deseado tanto aquello.

Ambos sudaban y ella sintió ganas de chuparlo, de probar aquel sabor salado de su piel, quería quitarle la bata y explorar lo que ésta escondía, quería subir al cielo entre sus brazos.

Los labios de Serena se abrieron y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, los labios de él se hicieron dueños de los de ella.

El la agarraba de la cintura para evitar que ella perdiera el equilibrio, su respiración estaba entrecortada. La lengua de él jugueteaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de un deseo salvaje.

Serena se giró y él la alzó hasta su pecho. Sin decir una palabra la llevó hasta un motón de paja.

Se quitó la bata de un manotazo y dejó al descubierto su musculoso pecho. Tan sólo llevaba los calzoncillos y una expresión en la mirada que le decía que ella era la mujer más sensual del mundo.

Sus cuerpos se unieron sobre la paja, en el granero. Todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

Ella estiró las piernas y extendió los brazos hacia él. Él se inclinó sobre ella con cuidado de no tocarle el tobillo y empezó a besarla una y otra vez.

Por fin Serena iba a averiguar lo que era sentirse una mujer.

Y si la historia de su bisabuela era verdad, entonces él sería para ella para siempre. Si no era así por lo menos tendría aquel recuerdo de infinito placer para recordar para siempre.

Hacerle el amor a Serena parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Había dejado de escuchar aquella voz que le advertía que se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo. No importaba que le costara respirar a causa del deseo pero también a causa del miedo. No importaba que volviera a Boston en una semana.

Sus manos no paraban de moverse, sus labios estaban seguros. Lo que más deseaba era dar y recibir placer con aquella mujer.

Y Serena parecía desearlo tanto como él, la atracción había surgido entre ellos desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Ella era la viva imagen de su fantasía más deseada y era más maravillosa de lo que jamás podría haber soñado. Sus manos la necesitaban, su cuerpo estaba lleno de pasión.

Los sensuales labios de ella se pegaban a los suyos como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos, unos labios que eran una extraña combinación de sensualidad e inocencia.

Como ella, una constante paradoja, dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo.

A veces parecía una virgen y unos segundos después se transformaba en una diva de la sensualidad. Él no paraba de mirarla mientras le quitaba el jersey y al verla con la combinación se quedó estupefacto.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza.

—Lo digo en serio.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me digan cosas así.

—Pues deberías estarlo, eres una mujer espectacular y cualquier hombre que pueda poseerte puede considerarse afortunado. Yo tengo mucha suerte de estar donde estoy ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? —ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Aquella tierna expresión en su cara le llenó el corazón.

—¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres, Serena? —le susurró—. Sabes que no puedo darte más que este momento, que no puedo darte más.

—Hazme el amor Darien, te quiero, te necesito…

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o ella había dicho que lo amaba?

Darien se apartó un poco y la miró fijamente, lo último que deseaba era romperle el corazón, no podría aguantarlo si lo hiciera.

—Serena…

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada ella chupó su pezón y Darien tomó aire para lograr asimilar aquel calor, aquel intenso deseo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Gimió un poco y volvió a besarla mientras la acercaba hacia él.

—Darien —murmuró ella—. Oh, Darien…

—Estoy aquí, cariño, aquí mismo.

Él descendió la cabeza y besó y recorrió la piel de ella con la lengua. Recorrió su cuello, sus mejillas, sus lóbulos hasta que ella se retorció de placer.

—Cada vez que apartaba la mirada en la sala de operaciones era porque en el fondo estaba deseando hacer esto…

—¿En serio?

—Desde que te caíste de la silla…

Ella se sonrojó.

—Creí que pensabas que era la mujer más torpe del mundo, pero la verdad era que tú me ponías muy nerviosa.

—Pensé que eras adorable —le quitó la combinación poco a poco y le acarició los pechos.

Ella sintió cómo sus pezones respondían ante sus caricias, cada vez más duros, y cuando él comenzó a acariciarlos con su lengua ella gimió de placer.

Después bajó hacia la cintura, y después hacia su vientre plano y duro… Ella quería que no parase, que no se detuviera nunca.

Cada centímetro de piel que él recorría iba desatando más y más pasión en ella.

Aquella mujer lo fascinaba, lo miraba con timidez, como si no supiera realmente lo que estaba provocando en él.

Ella no paraba de gemir y se arqueaba de placer… Era la mujer más deseable que jamás había conocido, y por aquel breve espacio de tiempo le pertenecía.

—No pares —le suplicó ella mientras él acariciaba suavemente su entrepierna.

—¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

Como respuesta ella se alzó y, tomando la cabeza de él entre sus manos, lo besó con intensidad.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba a medida que él seguía acariciando, Darien disfrutaba saboreando su interior, nada le había sabido nunca tan bien.

Ella se agarró con fuerza a él, el deseo era inaguantable.

Serena sintió como si estuviera caminando sobre una cuerda en el Gran Cañón. Un pequeño desliz y comenzaría una dulce caída.

Estaba tanto asustada como en la gloria, quería dejarse llevar pero temía lo que aquellas fuertes sensaciones provocarían luego en ella.

Estaba dispuesta a seguirla adonde él fuera, daba igual que fuera el amor verdadero o no, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Hacer el amor sellaría su unión, después de eso, ¿podría él dejar de lado su destino?

De repente Darien se alejó de ella.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No podemos hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo preservativos, no puedo creer que permitiera que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

—Espera —Serena extendió la mano en busca de su jersey y sacó el preservativo que le había regalado Molly.

Él se quedó muy sorprendido pero agarró el preservativo.

—Serena Tsukino —murmuró mientras la acercaba hacia él de nuevo—, eres una caja de sorpresas.

—Tengo otra sorpresa para ti —le confesó ella.

—¿Cuál es?

Ella tomó aire, no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Yo… yo nunca he hecho esto antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que soy… Que soy virgen.

—¿Cómo? —él parecía no creerla—. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?

Quería decirle que lo amaba pero sabía que aquello tan sólo lo espantaría y no podía culparlo por ello. Darien era médico, una persona con una mente práctica que no podía creer en absurdas historias de rayos y amores verdaderos.

Además, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de creer en aquella historia, pero creía en lo que sentía, estaba claro que su corazón no podía engañarla.

—Tengo casi treinta años, Darien, creo que ha llegado la hora. Me gustas pero también soy realista, sé que no te quedarás mucho tiempo pero me haces sentirme muy sensual, muy deseada. Quiero que tú seas el primero.

—¿Me haces un regalo tan bonito?

—No es tan importante —dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia al tema. No quería que se sintiera culpable si después decidía marcharse.

Ella era una persona adulta, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, se trataba de amor, simplemente amor.

—Serena… —dijo él—. ¿Estás segura? Has esperado tanto…

—Y por el momento no ha aparecido ningún príncipe azul… Por favor.

—Eres la mujer más atractiva que he conocído nunca, quiero hacerte el amor más que cualquier otra cosa pero como te he dicho antes no puedo prometerte nada. Necesito construir mi vida antes que nada.

—Lo sé —le susurró aunque el miedo la invadía—. No te estoy pidiendo nada.

Ella miró fijamente su boca, estaba serio.

—Hazme el amor, Darien. Sin promesas, sin compromisos. Vamos a disfrutar de esto, vamos a no pensar en el mañana.

Darien no podía resistirse a aquella mujer sincera, y mucho menos sintiéndola tan cerca.

Volvió a saborear sus labios y después fue descendiendo, a su cuello, donde sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. La fuerza de su deseó lo sorprendió.

No había forma de huir de aquello, no había forma de huir de ella, había soñado con aquel momento desde que la conoció.

Y allí estaba, delante de él, y entregándose, era la mujer más comprensiva que jamás había conocido y valoraba cada instante que pasaba con ella.

Con un rápido movimiento él se quitó los calzoncillos.

Serena tomó aire al verlo completamente desnudo y él se llenó de orgullo al saber que había provocado una reacción como aquella en ella.

Se puso el preservativo y se tumbó junto a ella para acariciar de nuevo el calor y la humedad de su entrepierna.

—Oh, Darien…

—Sí, Serena, ¿te gusta?

—Estoy en el paraíso —ella se agarró a los hombros de él—. Más, quiero más.

Él la besó con fuerza y se besaron durante un rato mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella con suavidad.

Cuando ella gritó, él se detuvo y la miró pensando que tal vez le había hecho daño, pero ella lo miró encantada.

—Me encanta sentirte dentro, eres tan fuerte, tan masculino.

Él no paraba de acariciarle el cuerpo, de moldearlo, estaba tan embriagado con las sensaciones que ella le provocaba que estuvo a punto de perder el control.

—Pon las piernas sobre mis hombros, así no te haré daño en el tobillo —le susurró él mientras intentaba controlar el ardiente fuego que emanaba de su interior.

Aquella era la primera vez de Serena, y él quería que fuera especial. Darien tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y empezó a moverse de nuevo. No paraba de observarla para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Vio cómo ella sonreía y pudo notar el placer que le estaba dando.

—Está bien, Darien, de verdad, Todo va bien. Me dolió un poco al principio pero ahora estoy en la gloria.

La miró fijamente, y en aquel momento vio algo especial.

Vio lo que él más temía. Alegría, felicidad, ternura y cariño. Calor, necesidad y sed.

Y amor.

No importaba que ella lo negara, Serena Tsukino lo amaba.

Él tenía que haberse asustado, tenía que haber parado, que haber desaparecido, pero no quería hacerlo.

En aquel momento, Darien sintió como si hubiera encontrado su hogar. Estaba en un pueblo pequeño, muy alejado de Boston, con una mujer que conocía desde hacía cinco semanas… No entendía por qué sentía algo así.

Pero lo sentía.

Entonces Serena susurró su nombre y un segundo después un fuerte temblor agitó todo el cuerpo de ella.

Se esforzó por controlarse, por recuperar el control, pero era imposible… No tardó en unirse a ella y en terminar tumbado a su lado, pronunciando también su nombre.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

¿Qué habían hecho? Darien se levantó con un sobresalto, estaba confundido. De repente vio a Serena a su lado y se asustó mucho.

Tenía que salir de allí. Apartó el brazo suavemente. Ella dijo algo en sueños. Darien sintió ganas de apartar un rizo de su cara, pero si lo hacía podría despertarla y no estaba preparado para eso. Antes de enfrentarse a ella y decirle que volvía a Houston tenía que vestirse.

Se puso los calzoncillos y la bata. Se sentía culpable. Pero era lo mejor para los dos, la intensidad de lo que sentía por Serena tan sólo demostraba que debía dejarla para que ambos se salvaran de un futuro como el de sus padres.

Pero si era así, ¿por qué había hecho el amor con ella a pesar de que ella era virgen?

Porque era débil, porque la deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado a nadie.

Estaba huyendo para evitar que se hicieran daño. Sabía que no podía quedarse en Texas, tenía un futuro por delante en Boston, obligaciones, y tras la muerte de su abuela se prometió que abriría un centro allí para gente indigente. Y se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca se fiaría del amor provocado por una intensa atracción.

Debía vestirse y salir de allí cuanto antes, antes de que el resto de la familia lo viera. Pero cuando se dirigió hacia el tendedero a buscar sus pantalones y su camisa tan sólo encontró a Frank Sinatra que se los estaba comiendo.

—¡Maldita cabra! —gritó Darien—. ¡Aléjate de mis pantalones!

Darien se acercó a ella y comenzó a insultarla y de repente la cabra se quedó mirándolo, se le endurecieron las patas, comenzó a temblar y se cayó al suelo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

¡Estupendo! Acababa de matar a la cabra favorita de la bisabuela.

No sabía qué hacer, lo único que podía hacer era deshacerse del cadáver hasta que pudiera decírselo a la bisabuela poco a poco.

De repente notó como la cabra movía la nariz y estornudaba.

Al imaginarse a un hombre como él, desnudo y con una cabra en la mano, la imagen le pareció absurda, de risa…

De repente la cabra se movió un poco y se despertó, miró a Darien a los ojos y baló alto y durante bastante tiempo.

Darien gritó y la cabra le dio una patada y se fue.

El se sintió estúpido al dejar que un animal lo asustara de aquella forma.

—¡Darien! ¿Estás bien? Oí ruidos por fuera y vine lo antes posible.

Darien pensó en lo que le acababa de pasar y comenzó a reírse, aquella era una buena forma de huir con cautela.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —le preguntó Serena.

Darien le contó toda la historia.

—Se me olvidó decirte que Frank es una cabra de Mountain Fall, estas cabras siempre se desmayan cuando se sienten amenazadas —Serena sonrió—. Eres un autentico hombre de ciudad.

Ella se acercó a él y le quitó un resto de paja de la cabeza. Estaba apoyada sobre su pierna buena y él la agarró de la cintura para ayudarla.

—¿Dónde están tus muletas? —le preguntó él.

—Salí tan deprisa que me las dejé en el granero.

Los labios de ella estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, y él no pudo evitar recordar su sabor, su tacto. Miró aquellos intensos ojos azules. Ella lo miraba con tanta confianza, con tanta admiración. Los sentimientos de Darien eran cada vez más peligrosos. Era un camino que amenazaba con destruir todos sus planes de futuro.

De repente se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hacerlo, que iba a tener que romperle el corazón. No había final feliz en aquella historia.

Entonces su busca empezó a sonar.

—Era el doctor Laramie —Darien apagó el teléfono y se acercó a hablar con Serena—. El señor Marshall ha conseguido donante. Están enviando el corazón desde Minnesota, tengo tres horas para llegar. Desgraciadamente no puedo esperar a que tu hermano arregle el coche.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero seguramente yo puedo encontrar a alguien con coche que te quiera llevar hasta Waco. Como no tienes pantalones tendremos que tomar uno prestado de mi hermano aunque te van a quedar pequeños, ya sabes.

—Cualquier cosa me sirve.

—Yo iré a por la camisa, tú vete al cuarto de mi hermano y busca unos vaqueros allí.

En aquel momento la abuela Nony apareció.

—Hola, chicos —les saludó ella—. He vuelto a por más tarros de manzana, ya los he vendido todos —dejó de hablar y se quedó mirándolos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Darien tiene que volver Houston ahora mismo para participar en una operación, necesitamos que alguien lo lleve al aeropuerto. ¿Puedes llevarlo tú?

La abuela Nony tomó aire.

—Vaya por Dios, intente decirle a tu bisabuela que era una mala idea.

—¿Qué era una mala idea?

—Quitarle una pieza al motor del coche.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo siento, cariño, no pensé que pudiera causar tantos problemas, tu bisabuela insistió en que teníais que quedaros aquí hasta que os convencierais de que erais tal para cual.

—¿Me quitasteis una pieza del coche? —Nony asintió—. Y supongo que lo de la salsa tampoco fue por accidente.

—Bueno, la bisabuela dijo que estabas bastante enfadada con ella así que teníamos que asegurarnos de que no os fuerais.

—La secadora tampoco está estropeada, ¿verdad?

—No —reconoció su abuela.

Serena se dio una palmada en la frente.

—No puedo creer que tenga una familia así.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Darien.

—Significa… —Serena miró con frialdad a su abuela—. Que mi familia ha estado jugando a hacer parejas. Bueno, lo único que hay que hacer es poner la pieza en su sitio y podremos irnos.

Serena tomó aire para intentar calmarse. Fue en vano. Sabía, desde el momento en que fue a la casa de su familia con Darien, que tendría que explicarle el gran concepto del amor que tenía su familia. También sabía que él probablemente no lo entendería.

Serena estaba al lado de Darien mientras éste colocaba la pieza del coche en su sitio. Estaba raro con los pantalones de Haruka, le quedaban cortos. Si el ambiente hubiera sido otro, ella habría bromeado sobre el aspecto de pescador que tenía.

—Explícame otra vez eso del rayo y del amor verdadero —él se giró y la miró—. Ayúdame a entender por qué una mujer dulce como tu bisabuela querría destrozar tu coche para que no te vayas.

—Es algo muy gracioso —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada—. Te vas a reír, es una tontería.

Darien se enderezó, soltó la llave inglesa y se limpió con un trapo.

—Eso está bien, no me viene mal reírme un poco.

A Serena le sudaban las manos, su pulso estaba acelerado.

—Es…

—¿Sí? —Serena miró los zapatos de él. Darien alargó una mano y la obligó a mirarlo—. Cuéntamelo.

—¿Crees en el destino? —le preguntó ella con un tono esperanzador.

—¿Quieres decir si creer que no somos nosotros los que decidimos sobre nuestras vidas? No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Ni siquiera crees que has nacido para ser médico y que independientemente del tipo de vida que hubieras tenido habrías terminado en esa profesión?

—No te entiendo.

—¿No crees en el amor predestinado? ¿No crees que hay un único y verdadero amor y que cuando lo encuentras cada uno sabrá quién es el otro sin dudarlo?

—Eso es de locos, Serena, ¿no crees?

—No —afirmó ella—. Yo no lo creo.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Te he engañado Darien, te he hecho pensar que tan sólo quería una aventura contigo pero no es verdad. Mi familia cree en el verdadero amor, en el rayo.

En aquel momento le contó la historia de la bisabuela. Darien pasó de la confusión al enfado, a la incredulidad y finalmente a la decepción.

—No puedo creer que tu familia me manipulara para que viniera aquí; si no supiera ciertas cosas diría que tú también fingiste la torcedura de tobillo.

—No pienses eso, yo no supe nada hasta que no llegamos aquí.

—Pero no me contaste la verdad cuando lo averiguaste.

Serena no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es cierto.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Porque yo sí que creo en el amor predestinado. Desde el momento en que apareciste en la sala de operaciones supe que eras el hombre de mi vida. Llámame tonta si quieres pero sé que tu también sientes algo por mi y también se que tu carrera es muy importante para ti. Pensé que si tenía un poco de paciencia tú sentirías lo mismo. Pero me equivoqué. No se puede obligar a nadie a que te ame.

Se hizo un duro silencio.

Él la miró tranquilo.

—Hoy me he dejado llevar por mi pasión por ti, y no te equivoques, me siento muy atraído por ti. Pero algo tan fuerte como esto desaparecerá algún día, no cometeré el mismo error que mis padres. Lo lamento si te he hecho daño, se que algún día encontrarás ese amor predestinado del que hablas, pero no se trata de mí.

Serena se mordió el labio e intentó controlar las lágrimas.

—Serena —le dijo Darien—. Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido… Si me lo hubieras contado antes nunca habría hecho el amor contigo. Sé que va a ser difícil…

—No sigas por favor, estaré bien —le contestó Serena.

Se había arriesgado y había perdido. El amor predestinado no existía, pero sobreviviría. Era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y había logrado vencer su timidez, hasta se había acostado con un hombre.

Al recordarlo Serena sintió cuánto lo amaba.

El le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sigamos hablando de esto —le dijo él. Pero ella le apartó la mano—. No puedo prometerte nada pero me gustas, te tengo cariño. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Quizá algún día, cuando haya terminado de establecerme, podríamos considerarlo entonces…

De repente ella se enfadó, no iba arrepentirse de lo que sentía, se había equivocado al amarlo pero no se arrepentía de haberse arriesgado.

Había aprendido mucho y había decidido que no se iba a pasar el resto de la vida escondida, estaba harta de ser la bella durmiente. Sí, le había costado mucho sufrimiento aprender la lección, pero la había aprendido.

—No, Darien, si no me amas ahora entonces nunca lo harás. Puedo asumirlo —se giró y se apresuró a entrar en la casa.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Darien estaba sentado en el avión. Llevaba aquellos pantalones ridículos del hermano de Serena y no podía dejar de pensar en que le habría gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente entre ellos.

Serena era tan dulce, tan digna de ser amada, y le dolía pensar que la había hecho daño. Nunca debía haberla besado.

Lo que no se había esperado era sentir aquel enorme vacío en su corazón, ¿acaso él también estaba enamorado de ella?

Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? Casi no la conocía. Era cierto que habían trabajado juntos durante cinco semanas, que era una de las mujeres más dulces y atractivas que había conocido, que la deseaba más que a cualquier otra y que cada vez que la miraba sentía una inmensa alegría en su interior.

Pero aquello no era amor.

Lo que sentía por Serena era una atracción muy fuerte.

El amor llevaba su tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Él no creía en el amor predestinado pero le dolía pensar que le había hecho daño, no debió permitirlo.

Le gustaban muchas cosas de ella. Tenía buen corazón y era generosa y tierna. Además era muy intuitiva y lograba captar lo que él sentía enseguida. Lo mejor de él salía a la luz cuando ella estaba cerca.

Añoraba su voz, su olor, el sabor de sus labios… El hombre que la tuviera sería un hombre muy afortunado.

Pero él no era el hombre adecuado para ella, él no creía en aquel amor verdadero del que ella hablaba.

El amor surgía a través de la sinceridad, la comunicación, la amistad… No tenía nada que ver con la pasión. Las hormonas eran buenas para el sexo pero no para relaciones duraderas.

Además, ¿cómo podía fiarse de algo tan instintivo como sus sentimientos por Serena? Sí, se llevaban muy bien pero él había luchado mucho para convertirse en un buen cirujano. Creía que las cosas que realmente valían la pena no aparecían sin esfuerzo. Y eso incluía el amor.

Darien se quedó mirando las nubes, había hecho lo correcto. Tenía que alejarse de ella para evitar que sus hormonas lo volvieran a traicionar. Después de la operación le iba a decir al doctor Laramie que quería volver a Boston.

Si tenía suerte quizá al día siguiente pudiera estar de vuelta en Boston.

—Se acabó —Serena estaba en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos. Rei y Molly estaban a su lado.

Haruka la había llevado a casa dos días después de que Darien hubiese partido, no les había podido confesar que el amor verdadero había fallado.

—¿Cómo que se acabó? —le preguntó Molly—. Cuando dos personas se aman siempre hay esperanza.

—Darien no me ama.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Amy me contó que Darien volvió a Boston el lunes.

Molly se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Huyó? —dijo cuando logró cerrarla.

—Se fue tan rápido como pudo —contestó Serena y después rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—Tranquila, Serena —le dijo Rei—. Todos los hombres son basura.

—No —dijo Serena—. Darien no lo es, es mi culpa. No debí haberle ocultado lo del amor ni lo de la bisabuela. Es normal que se sintiera engañado.

—No lo es —dijo Molly—. Ha hecho mucho daño a mi amiga y si estuviera aquí le daría una patada en el trasero y le preguntaría cómo se le ocurre dejar a lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

—Gracias por tu apoyo —Serena se incorporó y tomó el pañuelo que le ofreció Molly—. Pero es responsabilidad mía, yo creía en esas tonterías del amor verdadero cuando debí haberme dado cuenta de que tan sólo era un cuento de hadas.

—Es difícil luchar contra una creencia familiar —le dijo Rei.

—No puedo creer que esperara tantos años a que apareciera el amor de mi vida —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Fui una tonta, debía haberme divertido, haber salido con otros hombres, debía haber comprado un terreno y haber hecho un huerto. No necesito a un príncipe para hacer algo así.

—Tienes razón, amiga —le dijo Molly.

—Pero me arriesgué, eso tenéis que valorarlo. Por una vez luché por lo que creía así que qué más da si me salió mal —Serena hablaba con firmeza para convencerse tanto a sí misma como a sus amigas de que todo saldría bien.

Pero el vacío que sentía le decía que se estaba engañando. Había aprendido mucho y sobreviviría pero, ¿volvería a sentirse completa sin su otra mitad?

Tenía que asumirlo. Darien no la quería.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy, señor Osborn?

Darien consultó el informe y después miró al octogenario paciente recostado en la cama. Su mujer estaba sentada a su lado y le daba la mano.

«¿Estaré yo alguna vez tan cerca de alguien?», se preguntó el joven médico y poco después pensó en Serena. Daba igual lo que hiciera, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sus sentimientos lo habían asustado tanto que había huido.

El anciano se colocó la mano libre sobre el pecho.

—Gracias por todo, doctor.

Henry Osborn era de Texas y su acento le recordaba a Darien de dónde acababa de regresar. ¿Por qué el destino no dejaba de recordarle lo que había dejado atrás?

—Llevo sesenta años con mi amada mujer y si le digo la verdad nunca me resulta suficiente —el señor Osborn siguió hablando.

—Apuesto a que estuvieron saliendo durante mucho tiempo antes de casarse —afirmó Darien—.Teniendo en cuenta lo estable y duradera que parece la relación.

La señora Osborn se rió como una niña y miró a su marido con adoración.

—En absoluto, lo nuestro fue muy rápido. Henry vino a Boston por negocios y ambos nos conocimos en una fiesta. Nos miramos fijamente y en aquel momento lo supimos.

Henry asintió.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fui hacia ella y le dije que ella era la chica con la que tenía que casarme.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Darien incrédulo.

—Nos casamos tres semanas después. Cuando es así sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Pero cómo podía estar tan seguro? —Darien no dejaba de pensar en Serena, en su familia y el la absurda historia del rayo.

Pensó en sus padres y en la pareja que tenía enfrente, las ventajas y los inconvenientes del amor a primera vista. ¿En qué se diferenciaban ambas parejas?

Henry se volvió a tocar el pecho.

—Cuando te pasa lo sabes en lo más profundo de tu corazón, nunca podrás equivocarte.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo mantiene? ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas van mal? ¿Qué hace que no se derrumbe?

El señor Osborn sonrió.

—Esa es una pregunta sencilla, jovencito. Lo que tienes que hacer es recordar todo lo que amas de tu pareja y no permitir que nada se interponga. La otra persona es lo primero, sus necesidades, sus deseos, no los tuyos. El amor no es para gente egoísta. Si ambos cuidáis el uno del otro entonces te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Sonaba maravilloso y Darien deseaba creerlo. De repente se metió las manos en el bolsillo y tocó los gemelos. Siempre los llevaba encima desde que la bisabuela de Serena se los había regalado. Los mantuvo en la palma de la mano y de repente algo pasó.

Sintió algo. Algo que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza e hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Era el rayo del amor verdadero, lo había sentido por primera vez hacía ocho semanas y había estado luchando para apartarlo de su cabeza.

El miedo le había hecho engañarse a sí mismo.

Su pulso se aceleró, su cuerpo se revolvió, el vacío pedía ser llenado.

Estaba enamorado de Serena Tsukino.

No había ninguna duda.

Tres semanas después de que Darien abandonara Texas, Serena estaba ordenando el instrumental cuando de repente levantó la mirada y lo vio en la puerta. Estaba vestido para operar.

¿Darien?

Ella parpadeó, no podía ser…

Debía de ser una alucinación. Darien Shields estaba en Boston, trabajando para salvar muchas vidas. Ella había visto aquella cara en su mente una y otra vez. Quizá estuviera soñando. Se mordió el labio inferior para comprobarlo.

Le había dolido.

De acuerdo, estaba despierta.

Se miraron fijamente y ella sintió cómo una fuerte descarga le recorría todo el cuerpo. El rayo, una vez más.

—Serena —dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía ser real. Intentó concentrarse en el instrumental que estaba preparando.

Oyó cómo sus pisadas se acercaban cada vez más.

El pulso de Serena se aceleró, su mano empezó a temblar.

—Serena —repitió él—. Mírame.

Se giró. Su tobillo estaba curado pero aún débil. Pisó mal y mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el equilibrio se le cayó algo.

Pero nada debía preocuparla, Darien estaba allí para sujetarla.

Ella lo miró.

—¿En serio eres tú? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, soy yo —la sentó en la silla pero siguió agarrándola de la cintura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Me han trasladado, voy a terminar la residencia aquí en Saint Madeleine.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —no podía creerlo—. Y, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo? —se llevó la mano hasta los cordones de la mascarilla y se la desató—. El doctor Laramie me ha aceptado como su discípulo.

—Vas a tener que volver a lavarte —le dijo ella.

—Lo sé, y tú también —le dijo mientras desataba también su mascarilla.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Para mostrarte por qué he regresado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo.

—A ver si entiendes esto —la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con una pasión que la hizo estremecerse.

—Oh, Darien.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! Dejad de hacer eso y volved a lavaros —les dijo Amy desde la puerta—. Deprisa, no tenemos todo el día.

Darien le dio la mano a Serena y la llevó a la zona de lavado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó ella.

—Te amo, Serena. Pero me daba miedo reconocerlo, no quería cometer el mismo error que mis padres.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —Ella lo miraba con cautela aunque quería creerlo.

—No quería pasarme toda la vida arrepintiéndome por no haberlo intentado. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Serena Tsukino.

—Oh, Darien.

—Y lamento haberte hecho daño. Todos estos años he pensado que el amor era pasión y que la pasión cuando se enfriaba no dejaba más que dolor. Pero estaba equivocado Serena, estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora sé que el amor es saber sacrificar los deseos propios por los de la otra persona, he aprendido que si quiero recibir amor, tengo que dar amor. Quiero pasarme la vida cuidándote, amándote.

Ella le tocó los labios con los dedos.

—Quiero complacerte, amarte. Así es como tiene que ser —dijo ella.

—Tú me enseñaste que el amor consistía en compartir, querer, aceptar. Puede que los primeros años sea difícil hasta que funde mi clínica pero nos las arreglaremos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —ella estaba temblando de emoción—. ¿No tienes miedo de que nuestra relación termine como la de tus padres?

—Me he dado cuenta de algo, nosotros no somos como mis padres. Mis padres son egoístas, nunca han sabido pensar en el otro. Nosotros sí sabemos hacerlo. No tenemos por qué casarnos rápidamente, nos casaremos cuando estemos preparados.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—Sabía que tú eras mi hombre.

—Y yo también, sólo que no quise darme cuenta.

—La bisabuela dice que el amor verdadero nunca se equivoca y que no se puede negar.

—La bisabuela es muy sabia.

—Se va a poner tan contenta.

—No tan contenta como yo lo estoy. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Serena? No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti.

Ella sonrió con todas sus ganas.

—Nunca podría negarme.

Él se inclinó para besarla una vez más.

Las hormonas comenzaron a revolucionarse en sus cuerpos. La alegría que sentían era indescriptible. La acercó hacia él y saboreó cada milímetro de sus labios. No tenía ninguna duda de que aquella mujer le pertenecía.

El rayo del amor verdadero había vuelto a aparecer y había derretido con su fuerza dos corazones más.


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

EL cura estaba de pie en el altar construido detrás de la casa de los Tsukino. Con la Biblia en la mano sonrió a todos los asistentes.

—Amigos y vecinos —comenzó a hablar—. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio.

Serena miró a Darien y éste le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Armando Tsukino, renuevas tus votos hacia tu mujer, desde hace setenta años, Selene Tsukino, y quieres que esta mujer se convierta en tu fiel y amante esposa?

—Sí —exclamó el bisabuelo de Serena mientras miraba a la mujer que lo había acompañado toda la vida.

—¿Y tú, Selene, aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

La bisabuela tomó la mano de su marido.

—Por supuesto, no voy a pasarme otros setenta años sin él.

—Entonces puedo renovar vuestros votos y os declaro marido y mujer. Armando, puedes besar a la novia.

Serena se emocionó al ver cómo su bisabuelo besaba a su bisabuela en los labios.

La muchedumbre gritó de alegría.

Serena miró a Darien para descubrir que él ya la estaba mirando. Se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Ella se imaginaba estando con él tanto tiempo como su bisabuelo y su bisabuela.

—Voy a lanzar el ramo —anunció su bisabuela unos minutos después—. Todas las mujeres solteras que se acerquen —Selene le guiñó el ojo a su bisnieta.

Todas las primas solteras de Serena se agolparon alrededor de la bisabuela, también Rei y Molly estaban.

El ramo salió volando y aterrizó en las manos de Serena. Pero de repente un animalillo se acercó y se lo quitó. Era nada más y nada menos que Frank Sinatra.

—¡Eh! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo! ¡Devuélveme mi ramo, monstruo con pelo!

Serena corrió detrás de la cabra y Darien la detuvo.

—Déjame, voy a conseguir ese ramo de una forma u otra.

Él la miró riéndose.

—No necesitas el ramo, Serena. Deja que Frank Sinatra se lo coma.

—Pero yo quiero ser la próxima en casarme.

—Lo serás.

Ella lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Sí, señora. Dentro de un año exactamente. En el mismo lugar, con los mismos invitados y unos pequeños cambios.

—¿Como tus padres?

—Sí.

—¿Estarás preparado? ¿Estás seguro?

—Cariño, el rayo del amor verdadero ha aparecido en mi vida, no puedo negarlo. Habré terminado la residencia y podemos empezar a buscar un lugar para fundar la clínica. Sin embargo, tengo que pedirte algo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Frank Sinatra no va a poder asistir a nuestra boda.

—A no ser que aparezca en forma de paté.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?

—No en los últimos cinco minutos.

—¿Y lo mucho que te quiero?

—Tal vez lo hayas mencionado.

—Entonces creo que ha llegado la hora de dejártelo muy claro —la apretó con fuerza, los ojos de él brillaban de felicidad—. Sin ti, Serena Tsukino, mi vida carece de sentido. Que me escuche el mundo entero. Te quiero, Serena.

Todo lo que ella había soñado se había vuelto realidad, sólo deseaba que sus amigas encontraran el mismo amor que ella había encontrado. Rezó en silencio para que así fuera.

Pero hasta entonces tenía que ocuparse del amor de su vida. Se puso de puntillas.

—El último que llegue al granero es un gallina —le susurró al oído.

Fin


End file.
